A Beacon of Truth
by Galathilion
Summary: After meeting Allanon and surviving an attack on their school, five high school friends embark on a journey to destroy the Warlock Lord. But they soon discover this is no walk in the park. Chapter 15 is posted! Constructive criticism appreciated!
1. Forewarned

Disclaimer: This story is completely original except for a few of the characters in the next couple of chapters.

Author's Note: The following event actually did occur, though not exactly in the words I put it here, and not with the same results, unfortunately. The people mentioned here are real, and this conversation did actually take place.

Forewarned

"Yeah, I know, Geography tests are way too hard. There is waaaay too much material!" I said.

            "I know, we have to do the three chapters in the unit, and all those notes, and at least one video, and the vocabulary…" said Britain.

            "Maybe if we didn't have so much material, people would do better in the class!" exclaimed Alex.

            My two friends and I sat in a group in the dance gym. The gym was brightly lit with huge lamps hung from the high ceiling. The floor was a patchwork of woods, waxed over well and painted with all sorts of colored lines used in basketball practices and such.

            For awhile nobody said anything, listening to the conversation of another group of friends nearby. It most certainly was not quiet in the gym, with many different groups of friends talking loudly. The floor of the gym was a maze of pink backpacks, jackets, and platform shoes.

            "Something's going to happen." said Alex suddenly. Britain and I turned to her with questioning looks. Her brows were knitted in concentration.

            "What do you mean?" Britain asked. A cold wind passed over us, and the lights seemed to grow dim.

            "…I…I don't know…it's just this feeling…" she replied hesitantly, a faraway look in her eyes. "I got it September 10th, too, right before the whole September 11th thing…"

            "That's freaky." I said worriedly, an inner voice telling me that she was right.

            "Yeah. It's like a sixth sense." remarked Britain, concern in her eyes.

            "…Something's going to happen…" Alex repeated, lost in thought.


	2. There's No Such Thing As MagicOr Is Ther...

Disclaimer: So far I haven't made up any characters, and I probably won't, however the events are totally original.

Author's Note: This is where we get to stuff that didn't happen but that I wish really would. I know, I am weird, just R&R!

There's No Such Thing As Magic…Or Maybe There Is

         The February morning was dark and cloudy, the white streetlights giving the whole block an eerie look. Sunlight was beginning to lighten the sky, but it was having trouble breaking through the wall of clouds. The trees and fences cast pools of shadow about the sidewalk in front of me as I trudged to the bus stop.

         My face was creased in thought as I mulled over the words of Alex yesterday. _Something's going to happen…What could it possibly mean?_

         I noticed that there was no one at the bus stop yet, and a strange feeling of foreboding stole over my body, sending shivers down my spine. I longed to have someone in sight, but there was no one. 

Suddenly, a hand grasped my shoulder. I whirled frantically, gathering breath to scream, when a voice whispered at me. "Quiet now, I must speak with you immediately. It is more urgent than you could imagine." I took a deep breath and pushed the voice of reason that told me to run for my life to the back of my mind. Before me crouched a black form whose face was shrouded in a dark cowl, through which I could see only the creature's eyes, wells of liquid blue fire.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I hissed.

"Who am I? Why, I believe you know that, Princess of Leah. As to what I want with you, that is a long story." The black shape whispered at me.

Understanding rushed over me like a huge tidal wave that nearly knocked me over. At first I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, but when I opened them again, he was still there. "A…Allanon?" I said in complete and utter disbelief. "But…but…how did you get to this world…you're just in books…not real…how…" I trailed off, then pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "This is some trick. Allanon is magic. There is no such thing as magic, except in books." I said, exasperated. "I don't want to miss the bus!"

"That does not matter right now." His face became serious. "You must believe me. You must hearken to my words, highlander. I place in your protection two of your friends. If you do not guard them well, they will not reach home again. They are being hunted by the Skull Bearers."

"Skull Bearers?" I said skeptically. "That means that the Warlock Lord is here also, correct?" My voice contained obvious sarcasm.

"Yes, with his army of Trolls and Gnomes, no less. However, we alone cannot attack an army. Our concern is the Heir of Shannara. I do not know exactly which one of your friends holds the power, but I know that it is either Elissa or Amanda Kana." Allanon was speaking rapidly now, and I could just barely follow his words.

"Elissa and Amanda! No!" I exclaimed, forgetting my promise to myself that this was all nonsense, caught up in the urgency of his voice.

"Yes. I found them just in time, for the Skull Bearers now have that knowledge as well. They will seek to make an attack today. You must get the Kanas to the parking garage of your school as soon as you detect the presence of Skull Bearers. I will meet you there, and be able to protect them. You must get them to me." His words met disbelief upon my face. For a moment I considered his words.

"How am I to protect the twins? I carry no weapons. And how am I to detect the Skull Bearers before they are too close for me to do anything?" I questioned doubtfully.

"I will bestow upon you two gifts of magic. I will make it so that at a spoken word you may acquire the Sword of Leah, as well as an ash bow and arrows. Your clothing will also be changed into a hunting tunic suited for the wilderness. This form you may take to defend the Kanas against the Skull Bearers. Also, I will give you the power to send your spirit out of your body so that you may detect the Skull Bearers in time to evacuate the Kanas."

I said nothing, but merely watched as the Druid infused me with the magic required to do these things. When he stepped back with a satisfied look, I glanced at myself. I now wore a green tunic, and to my back was strapped the Sword of Leah and a bow with arrows. My backpack was gone. I also had soft shoes that could go swiftly and soundlessly over the hardest terrain. I looked back at the man whom I finally accepted as Allanon. "I see the change you have wrought upon my clothes. But how do I send my spirit out of my body?"

In the next few minutes, Allanon instructed me. When he was finished, I said "Erin." and changed back into my original form. "Thank you, Allanon. Luck be with you." I said as I started off towards the bus stop.

"Good luck, Princess of Leah." he replied. Then he turned and strode off down the sidewalk the way I had come.


	3. Something's Going On

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: I know this chapter is really really really short. I like short chapters. I just wanted to keep the suspense building and that sort of thing. Keep R&Ring!

Something's Going On…

         Mrs. Franklin sat at her desk, entering grades into her computer as she waited for the last of her class to finish their English quiz. She glanced around the room, noticing that Erin appeared to be asleep. Erin never slept in class! _Ah well, she mused, __Erin's probably just thinking or something._

         After a few more minutes at the computer, she called to the class, "Who still has a quiz out?" No one raised their hand, so she stood up in front of the class and said, "Well then, I suppose we'll just get started! Everybody get your books out and open to page 734!" She waited as the majority of the class complied and looked around to spy out the people who deserved book detentions. 

Mrs. Franklin noticed with alarm that Erin still hadn't retrieved her book. "Erin! Wake up!" she called. Erin still did not move. _Now this is strange, Mrs. Franklin thought as she walked to Erin's desk. She lifted Erin's head up and found that her eyes were open, yet unseeing and glazed over. Erin was still breathing, but it was shallow and silent. Mrs. Franklin shook the girl to no avail, then proceeded to slap her. No response._

Finally, Mrs. Franklin gave up. She strode to a button on the wall which would allow her to speak with the front office through the PA system. Then she could call the nurse and get help. Suddenly, Erin swayed to one side and snapped her head up. Her breathing suddenly became harsh and quick, as if she had just run a race. A scream, high and piercing, sprang from her mouth. Then all was silent.


	4. The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: Please R&R! Thanks to everyone who already has! Flames welcome!

The Trouble Begins

         The bus ride was a torment I barely withstood. Worry for my friends' safety and indecision about the truth of Allanon's words swam in my mind and clamored for my attention. Before the bus reached Taylor High School, I suffered from a crashing headache. However, the moment we arrived I searched them out. They were fine, so I went to my locker and then to first period with an easier mind.

Throughout the day, I barely saw the Kana twins, but every period I searched the school once with my spirit for any signs of a Skull Bearer. None came to my attention. By seventh period English, the last period of the day, I was beginning to doubt that Allanon had been correct. After all, he hadn't told me how he had come across this conclusion that the attack would occur today. Amanda, who also had English seventh period, looked fine.

Despite my misgivings, I humored Allanon's warning and finished my English quiz as quickly as possible. Then I bent my head, and reached deep down inside of myself. I dug my spirit from my innermost self and sent it out. It swept the corridor outside my classroom with no results, and searched an adjoining hallway with similar results. A sense of relief washed over me, but it was suddenly replaced by a wave of overpowering fear. In the next hallway, I caught something. I checked again, quickly, but there was no mistake. An evil presence was in the school, and I knew that Allanon's warning had come to pass. I began to panic. Fearing for my friends' lives, I raced upstairs and searched the second floor. With mounting fear bordering on hysteria, I discovered two Skull Bearers, passing from class to class. My ghost ran back to the first floor, dashing helter-skelter through hallway after hallway. I was nearly finished, racing back to my classroom recklessly, when something that I would regret forever after happened. As my inner self rounded a corner, it slammed into a fourth Skull Bearer.

The few seconds it took me to recover from the shock enabled the Skull Bearer to detect my presence. It tracked my spirit back to my body as I yanked my ghost back, frantic with fear. My inner self passed right through the walls of the adjoining classroom and into my English class, crashing into my body with such force that I rocked back and forth in my desk for a moment before catching my balance. My head snapped up, and I found 24 pairs of eyes locked on me.


	5. Trapped!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: This chapter was so hard to write! I don't know why, it just was. Anyways, be kind, please!

Trapped!

If anybody's eyes hadn't been on me before, they were now. "Erin, you are going to be the death of yourself and your friends!" I muttered under my breath as I realized what had happened. I met Mrs. Franklin's startled gaze with one that screamed of self-hatred, fear, and most of all determination. Whatever happened here today, it was not going to go quite as smoothly as Allanon had planned, but I was going to do my best to complete the task he had set me.

"Erin Warford, what is going on?!" demanded Mrs. Franklin. 

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I began, then stood and walked to the front of the class. I studied the faces before me in the room, letting my right hand slide to the hilt of my sword. "They are coming, and there is only one person who can stop them. It's not me." I said, then paused as I grappled with what I should and shouldn't tell the class. How much of the legend should be leaked out? I had heard of the perils of an untimely whisper, and did not wish to bring them upon my friends or myself. My classmates stared in shock at me, at how changed I was, at the sword and bow that I now carried on my back, and I returned their gazes thoughtfully.

"Who is coming?" said Mrs. Franklin finally, confusion plain on her face.

It was time to let the cat out of the bag. "The Skull Bearers." I answered. Mona gasped and I wheeled on her, saying, "Have you read of them?"

"Well…yes…but they were just in books…how…" she managed, shock etched on her features.

"I know, I know, but somehow they have appeared in this world. I do not know how. Allanon came to me this morning and warned me. You must explain to the class after I leave." I replied urgently. _If I leave_, I thought, but I kept that to myself. My voice became haunting, my eyes piercing as I surveyed the room. "There are four Skull Bearers in this school, two upstairs and two downstairs. They search for the Heir of Shannara. But neither they nor Allanon know exactly who that is. It has been narrowed down to two people: Elissa and Amanda Kana. Because of this, they seek to destroy these two girls here and now." 

I let my words sink in, waiting for Mona to acknowledge what I was saying. She nodded, but before I could continue, Amanda exclaimed, "What does this mean?! I don't even know what these Skull Bearers are!"

"You will shortly, as there is one headed right for this room." I replied, and the fear that engulfed her face and shone in her eyes was as plain as day. Pity stabbed at my heart, but I forced it away. _Concentrate on the task at hand_, I told myself. _You must not fail today_. I faced Mona. "The Warlock Lord and his army have also appeared. They prepare for war somewhere in northwestern Canada, although only Allanon knows exactly where. No buts, Allanon has told me all of this, and he would not lie." I silenced the words that hovered on her lips. Forcing my voice to become commanding, I directed my words at the class. "As you can see, I have the means to hold the Skull Bearer off long enough to let Amanda escape. However, I cannot keep it for long, nor do I have the power to destroy it, so she must be ready to run at any time." A girl named Emily sat in a seat right next to the door. Turning to Amanda, I said "Switch places with Emily, so that you will be closer to the door." I watched as they complied, and then addressed the class again. "Everyone, do exactly what I say, no matter what. Your lives could be in danger if you do not. Skull Bearers are powerful creatures of magic, and as far as I know only another magic can completely destroy them. That is why you, Amanda, must get to the parking garage as quickly as you can. Allanon will be waiting for you, and you must send him here. I will hold off the Skull Bearer for as long as I can."

"But what if it isn't enough?" Mrs. Franklin asked, recovering.

"It will be." I said with determination, not allowing my face to show the fear that was creeping through my spine. "If that Skull Bearer gets out of this room alive before Allanon comes, it means I'm dead." I got a few gasps and a few more shocked looks, but I had already reconciled myself to the possibility. "It approaches. Not a word from anyone, not even you, Mrs. Franklin. These are matters that only I can handle." I said hauntingly.

My face arranged in a carefully prepared mask of infallible determination, I strode to a table at the back of the room that contained extra highlighters, paperclips, and a basket for turning papers in. From that point in the classroom, I had three solitary desks on my immediate left with the door beyond. A pathway led from the door between the group of three desks and another, larger group of about 15 desks to an open space in the center. Beyond that was Mrs. Franklin's desk and a tall cabinet. At the back of the room was a chalkboard spanning the length of the wall. Along the right wall were several rows of desks that ended at a pathway to a large bookshelf with extra textbooks and such piled on it. The carpet was a deep blue, the desks tan with sky blue chairs attached and metal baskets underneath for books. I took a deep breath, then said "Erin." and shape-changed into my normal form. Everyone stared in awe and some in fear as my whole appearance melted and sculpted itself back into what I had always been seen as, a fourteen-year-old teenage girl. Then heads turned towards the doorway as it creaked open to admit the Skull Bearer.


	6. The Skull Bearer

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: This chapter contains a battle. I have never written a battle before. I do not know whether it is horrible or decent or really great, so please please please tell me! R&R! Flames more welcome than ever! Also, thank you Adrienne D. for editing my story. 

The Skull Bearer

            It stood in the doorway for no more than a second, a huge, black, forbidding enigma that stank of evil purposes. Its eyes were red pinpoints of light in the well of darkness that was its face. The mouth was a tight line, the nose impossible to discern among the blackness of its features. Its wings were folded behind it, two or three feet long and ending in wickedly curved claws. The feet were talons that dug into the carpet ferociously, crooked and just as deadly as the claws on its wings. Its legs were covered in scales, as was its chest and back and even its featherless wings. The only thing that was not black about it, the tarnished silver sign of the Skull, was hung about its neck on a black cord. A couple of girls screamed, and even the boys cowered and shuddered with evident fear. My heart was struck to the core with terror, but that was soon forced away in place of hatred-driven determination.

It moved closer and closer towards the center of the room, making its slow way between the desks. Its talons scratched the carpet, and its wings dragged against the floor, creating an ominous scratching sound. I stood silent and still as a statue, awaiting my chance to make myself known. It passed Amanda by, and I sent my strength of will to her, trying to help her stand against the Skull Bearer's all-consuming aura of fear.

Then it was past, and I relaxed a bit. Suddenly, however, the Skull Bearer halted and whirled about, so that it faced my back. I felt its piercing eyes traveling about the room, resting on me for only a moment before moving on. Then it hissed, "I feel the presence of magic. Where is the Heir of Shannara?!"

I turned. "Why do you ask?" I said in a chilling voice. 

"Are you she? If you are I must…talk with you." it replied.

"I am no such great person. But I know who you speak of." I retorted, my voice still an icy cold, but with an air of taunting to it.

"You know?" the Skull Bearer hissed. "Take me to them!"

"I could. But I won't." I replied. A wash of unbridled fury emanated from the creature, quickly restrained and buried beneath a wall of evil intent.

"You will, puny mortal, if you wish to survive this day." it threatened.

"No, I won't." I became stubborn.

With a scream of pure hatred and fury, the Skull Bearer's eyes blazed, and a stream of fire shot forth. I flung myself left to the ground with the cry "Leah!" and even as I rolled from the fire, I became the Princess of Leah. "Get under your desks!" I yelled at the class as I freed my sword. "Leeaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" The battle cry broke from the depths of my soul, ringing against the walls of the classroom. I charged with pretended recklessness, then leapt to the right as red fire speared the air where I had been. I came up against a desk and shot back to my feet, ready for another dodge. 

However, this time the Skull Bearer did not try to attack me. We circled about the small space for a few seconds, three feet of air between my death and me. Then it spoke. "Why do you do this? You are a mere mortal. You cannot best me."

"I can protect my friends. It is my duty to do so. I would not be able to live with myself if I failed in this task that I have been set, if they died even as I lived." I replied.

"Yes, but your life is more important than theirs. If you care more for others than for yourself, you will not survive for long in the world." The Skull Bearer's words were venom from the poisonous tongue of the untrustworthy snake, and I recognized them as such.

"If I die today, I will die happier than I have ever been in all my life. This is the moment I have lived for. To fight such a battle as I am fighting now, with sword instead of gun, more free than I have ever been and will ever be in this world. This is what I have dreamed of. I care not for the simplistic life that most of the human race lives now. There is no adventure, no danger, no chance to show the courage that I have always known is within me. Now I have my chance. Will I step down? I think not." I replied, my face brightening, a wild grin spreading over my face. My heart soared from my chest to the tip of my sword. I _was free!_

The Skull Bearer charged again, fire searing through me. Except I wasn't there. I was never there. It attempted to pin down the agile girl that evaded its magic a dozen times, yet it could not. But I was tiring quickly. My sword was growing heavier by the second, my feet and legs became leaden, and I felt I could leap no more. Yet still I dodged, always just ahead of the Skull Bearer's blood-red fire. Then, finally, as I leapt away once more, the Skull Bearer's flames caught my right shoulder, and I twisted fully about in the air before hitting the ground with a thud. My blood dappled the carpet where I had landed. The fire felt like a white-hot drill was being plunged into my shoulder. I bit back a scream of pain and jumped to the attack once more. But now, added to my weariness was my loss of blood and the pain that lanced through my right arm, my sword arm. I had to get Amanda out now.

"Amanda! Run! Send Allanon!" I cried, and then moved to shield her with my body as she dashed from the room. I could not dodge as I would normally have without exposing Amanda, and so I was hit twice more with the fire. "Run for your life!" I screamed as the door closed behind her, my pain evident in my voice. "Leeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh!" The battle cry of the highlands flew from my mouth again, and again I charged. Drawing strength from my determination and from the knowledge that Elissa was still unaware of her danger, I forced myself to go on. I ducked and dodged several times to avoid the streams of fire the Skull Bearer sent, inching closer and closer, sword grasped tightly in a hand cramped by pain and lack of blood. But I was losing the battle. I knew suddenly that if Allanon did not come in the next few minutes, I would die. This was my last chance. 

Finally, I got close enough to swing my sword at the creature, and I threw all my strength and determination into the blow. The Sword of Leah crashed into the Skull Bearer's short neck, but it was coated with hard scales, and my attack did nothing to it. Dismayed, I tensed to leap from another barrage of fire and realized my mistake too late. One scaled wing lashed out at me, and four razor-sharp claws tore flesh from my left arm all the way to the bone as they threw me backwards against the table at which I had stood before the battle. Blood gushed from my arm and from the three other wounds which the Skull Bearer had wrought upon me. Bruises made everything throb. I _must get up and make one last stand, I screamed to my mind. __Die in battle, and die honorably! But I could not get up, for the pain was too great, and so I waited for the final barrage of fire to finish me off. The support of the table bored into my back, augmenting the pain that already throbbed there. __How ironic, I thought then with dry humor. __It ends where it began. The room began to spin slowly. Still I waited. Suddenly, I thought I caught a flash of blue flame, but decided that my pain-muddled brain must be hallucinating. __Allanon__ isn't here, I told myself. Then everything went black, and I lost consciousness._


	7. Rescue and be Rescued

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: More battle scenes! More criticism please! Thanks to those that have R&Red!

Rescue and Be Rescued

          I came awake only moments later to Allanon's commanding voice. "Erin! Elissa still needs your aid! Go to her now!" he yelled at me, blue fire darting from his hands to counteract that of the Skull Bearer. They circled slowly, each studying the other, trying to discern some weakness. I stayed only a moment longer, then struggled to my feet. I nearly fell with the pain that bombarded me from every possible point in my body. _Erin Ann Warford, you make a fine rescuer! I scolded myself sarcastically, and also a bit unrealistically. __Get a couple scratches and then fall down and die while everyone else you were supposed to protect gets killed too! Elissa needs you! Are you just going to let her die? Wonderful friend you are!_

I stumbled out the door, sheathing the Sword of Leah as I did. The Skull Bearer saw me leaving, and attempted to stop me with one last bolt of fire, but it hit the door instead as I closed it. I took one deep breath, which ended in a sob, and started off. Every step was an extreme effort of will. _Just yesterday Adrienne was questioning my willpower! __I wonder what she would be saying now! I wanted to laugh, but kept it in. At this moment in time I needed to be completely silent. __Faster! Faster! I urged myself on. I rounded the last corner to the classroom where Elissa and two more of my friends named Sarah and Adrienne were in German. I gained the doorway, only to nearly collapse at the strain of holding myself up. A few heads turned toward me, and eyes grew wide. "OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" cried one boy._

"Elissa…must come…with me…" I managed before a stab of pain forced a sob out of my throat. "She…is…in danger…" I could say no more at the moment.

"Who are you?" asked the teacher, Mrs. Day, surprise and concern evident on her face.

"E…Erin…" I gasped, and began to transform into exactly that. However, the transformation did not close up the wounds, nor did it lessen the pain, which had become nearly unbearable. _I have to get help soon or I won't make it out of this school! I warned myself._

"Erin!" cried my friend Adrienne as she dashed toward me, finally recognizing me. Sarah and Elissa followed on her heels. "What happened?! How did you do that?! How are you even standing up! We have to get you to the hospital!" they exclaimed.

I gathered all the strength I could muster and yelled "STOP! NO!" Everyone looked at me, and I channeled all my brain power into my legs, fighting a losing battle to stay upright. "I need…all three of you…to help me…do…something. Elissa…is in danger…from the creatures…that did…this…to me. There are three…of these…creatures…left…Allanon has killed…one. It tried to…kill Amanda…but it didn't…succeed. I…fought with it. There is one…left downstairs.  I must get…Elissa…to the…parking lot. If we…run into…it, Sarah, you…must protect…her with…your life. Get her…to Amanda…in the parking…lot." I gasped out, my teeth clenched against the pain that threatened to plunge me into unconsciousness. "Adrienne…you must…find Allanon…the Druid…seven feet tall…black robes…blue fire if he is…fighting. Bremen's…son. Tell him…to come…to me…because a…Skull Bearer…is trying…to kill me. Last I…knew…he was…in English…Franklin's room…look…there." 

I stopped for a moment as my thoughts began to turn into a jumble of incomprehensible mumblings. It was difficult to concentrate long enough to think. Adrienne spoke. "What will you do?" 

"I will…fight…the Skull Bearer…until I die…or Allanon comes. If…you want me…to live…find Allanon…as quickly as…you can." I managed before I was forced to concentrate on staying conscious. "Come." I turned away, shrugging off the helping hands of my friends, leaving a stunned German class behind. Most of them could not contemplate that death which I had already resigned myself to. We hurried towards the parking lot, and I lagged behind, herding my friends before me despite their protests. "I…will…make…it." I reassured them until my attention was stolen by the need to stay upright and put one foot in front of the other.

Then a sound reached my ears, like sandpaper rubbing against a wall, one I had been dreading the whole time. "Skull Bearer! Go!" I cried to my friends, turning to face the danger. Adrienne hesitated only a moment before sprinting off towards Mrs. Franklin's room. Sarah and Elissa were gone as soon as they saw the swiftly approaching horror, running as if it were right behind them.

"Leah." I whispered, facing the Skull Bearer with a menacing determination bordering on insanity. I knew that this time there would be little flitting nimbly away from the tendrils of fire. My vision was clouding and I was weary enough that I had not the strength to leap to my feet more than a couple times. I prayed with all my heart that Adrienne would come soon, for I would not last long against this threat. My strength was fading rapidly.

"Foolish mortal, do you truly seek to destroy me?" it hissed.

"I seek death in battle, so that I may never again be forced to endure this life that I now lead." I replied evenly, hiding the fear and revulsion that welled up inside me from my voice. I would not reveal my true purpose, but I would not lie, either.

"Well then, let me deliver it to you." said the Skull Bearer with cruel, mocking laughter. He began to circle me, but my gaze never left it, and I kept pace despite the pain that wracked my body. I locked it from my mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

The Sword of Leah was held before me as I waited patiently for the Skull Bearer to make its first move. After nearly a full minute of circling, it caught sight of Adrienne down one of the halls dashing to find Allanon, and sent a tendril of fire after her. I heard a distant scream and screamed back at her, charging the Skull Bearer. _It must pay! It has injured my friend! My mind yelled at me, urging me on._

The Skull Bearer saw me coming and sent two flaming lances in my direction. I jumped aside, landing on my feet but nearly collapsing as pain shot through my legs. Before I could dodge it, another wave of fire rolled my direction and slammed into my chest. It threw me against the wall, dazed and too weak to stand. My will did not seem strong enough to force my body to move. I reached deep within myself and found a few shreds of strength, tying them together into a rope that lifted me from the depths of weariness and gave me the strength to stand once more. But this time I knew the Skull Bearer would finish me. The Sword of Leah had been knocked from my grip in my last fall, and I had no weapon but myself.

Realizing this, I straightened quickly with resolve and lunged for the black scaled thing in front of me. Surprised, my weight nearly bowled it over, and before it knew what was happening I began to claw at its eyes. The fire nearly incinerated my hands, but I was oblivious to the pain. My battle-wearied mind could hold only one thought as it began to haze over, and that was to get rid of the fiery eyes, the eyes that were destroying me. It staggered about, claws shredding my sides and back as it struggled to dislodge me. Something caused it to lose any shreds of balance it had left and it tumbled to the ground, the fall plunging me into welcoming darkness.


	8. A Broken Princess

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: Ok, this is where it gets hard to write…there aren't any fiery heating systems to throw the Skull Bearer over or Elfstones to incinerate it…oh well, please R&R! Flames welcome!

A Broken Princess

            "Skull Bearer! Go!" was all Adrienne heard, and then she was running down the nearest hallway, one thought foremost in her mind. _I can't let __Erin__ down. I can't let her die there. She is my FRIEND, goddamnit!_

            Adrienne turned left, her traction-less shoes slipping on the tile as she skidded into the wall. She regained her balance just as quickly and dashed on. _Right at this moment, I must run swifter than the swiftest arrow! Adrienne shouted in her mind, propelling herself ahead faster and faster. Another hallway came up on her left, and she turned sharply, careening into the wall with a loud thump. __Wonderful, she scolded herself. __You can't even turn a corner without running into a wall. Adrienne turned yet another left and saw the Skull Bearer down at the end of the hall. It saw her, too, but before she could get to Mrs. Franklin's hallway it sent a stream of fire into her left arm. Adrienne cried out in pain, and heard an answering scream from the hallway where the battle was being fought. Fearing the worst, she ran even faster the last few feet down the hallway, tore open the door to Mrs. Franklin's room, and burst inside, only to crash into a dark-robed form coming out of the room._

"Allanon?"  Adrienne gasped, struggling to catch her breath, staring up into the surprised and alarmed face of a man.

"Yes. What do you want? How do you know me?" he said guardedly.

"No time to explain. Erin's in trouble, fighting a Skull Bearer down the hallway." Adrienne gestured vaguely in the direction of the battle.

"What about Elissa?" he asked quickly.

"Sarah is taking her to the parking lot." Adrienne answered. "She's a friend." she added, seeing a look of alarm in Allanon's eyes.

Allanon did not respond, but shoved her out the door and into the English hallway. "Where are they?" he demanded.

Adrienne assumed he meant Erin and the Skull Bearer. "Turn right here, they're at the end—" Allanon did not wait for her to finish, but started off in the indicated direction at a faster pace than Adrienne had ever seen anyone run. She followed as quickly as she could, but nearly stopped in her tracks at the scene which confronted her.

Erin and the Skull Bearer were locked in combat, the Skull Bearer barely keeping his balance in a pool of blood that was gushing from Erin's body. New gashes had been torn in her sides and back, but she paid them no heed. The highlander clung to the Skull Bearer with her legs, her fingers crooked and stiffened into claws with which she was attempting to rip out the Skull Bearer's eyes. She was barely recognizable as a human, and her eyes were beginning to glaze over with the coming of death.

Suddenly Allanon was there, blue fire erupting from his fingers and slamming into the Skull Bearer's back. The Skull Bearer was thrown completely off balance and tumbled to the ground. As it hit, it managed to free itself finally of Erin's limp form, throwing her against the far wall to land in an unconscious heap of shredded clothing and blood. 

Adrienne screamed in horror, losing all semblance of reason as she rushed past the battle of magic to her friend. She knew little of healing or dressing wounds, but she tore pieces of her shirt and tied them all over Erin's broken body, fighting a losing battle to keep Erin's wounds from bleeding. The wound in her own arm went completely unnoticed.

A searing pain shot through her back as the Skull Bearer targeted her again, attempting to divert Allanon's attention from it. It succeeded, and Allanon nearly went down. Adrienne knew she must get Erin away. She ignored the throbbing of her own wounds and concentrated on getting Erin into her arms and out to the parking lot.

Loss of blood had made Erin weak and frail, and had reduced her weight enough that Adrienne would have been able to carry the highlander quite easily had she herself not been wounded. She gathered Erin in her arms and lifted the broken princess from a large pool of sickeningly red blood. It was then that she noticed the teachers who had come into the hallway to see what the commotion was, and she gave them pleading glances. One of the teachers darted tentatively from his doorway and gathered Erin into his arms. Adrienne motioned for him to follow her and ran off.


	9. Storlock

Disclaimer: see previous chapters 

Author's Note: I just read my last couple of chapters over again. I am mean to myself! And also very amazed at the fact that I could write such a gruesome battle the first time around…hm…maybe that's not a good thing. It shouldn't get much worse than that, though, so if you really didn't like that, don't despair. I don't THINK that will happen again.

Storlock

            Sarah caught one glimpse of the twisted, black embodiment of evil that was coming towards her and needed no excuse to stay with Erin. Grabbing Elissa's arm, she yanked her friend none too gently after her, and they began a race for the parking garage. Sarah's mind was racing. What if they couldn't get to the parking garage in time? Erin had said that there was only one Skull Bearer downstairs, but what if there were more? Her swimming mind could not remember if Erin had mentioned any other Skull Bearers in the school. She could do no more than send Elissa on unprotected if such a thing occurred, and that was not something that she wanted to do. A fierce determination to survive the day rose over everything, and she dashed down the halls faster than she had ever run in her life.

            Elissa was still a much faster runner, and was outdistancing Sarah quickly. "Elissa! Stay with me!" she called to her friend, concerned that she could not protect Elissa as well if her friend was so far ahead of her. Elissa slowed, matching Sarah's slower pace, and they ran on past the cafeteria. 

Suddenly, a red thread of flame burnt a hole in the tile right next to Sarah's foot. "Faster!" she gasped, turning about momentarily to see what creature had nearly hit her with its fire. The culprit looked down on her from the second floor balcony, and even from this distance she could distinguish its burning eyes from the darkness of its hood. Fear stole Sarah's wits, and she nearly became the newest Skull Bearer's victim. Regaining her mobility after an internal war of fear and will, she turned hurriedly and dashed off after Elissa, getting under cover of the ceiling that had been nonexistent in the cafeteria. One more lance of fire tore up the floor behind her, but the Skull Bearer missed again. She skidded left, then right, smashing into Elissa, who had been coming back to make sure Sarah was alright. Only a little farther and they were there, bursting through the door as if the Skull Bearer was on their heels. They met a frightened Amanda, tentatively brandishing a short knife that Allanon had given her before he ran off to help Erin and left her alone. "It's us, Sarah and Elissa!" Sarah gasped as the two skidded to a halt before Amanda.

            "I can see as much." Amanda responded wryly. Concern suddenly washed over her face as it dawned on her that Adrienne and Erin were not there. Although she did not know if Adrienne had become a part of this business, she could not help but wonder that her friend would sit in German class while Sarah and Elissa went into danger. And Erin…last time Amanda had seen Erin she had been fighting valiantly in English class, holding back the Skull Bearer to allow Amanda's escape. "What about Erin?" Both Sarah and Elissa looked at each other and said, "You can tell her." Normally, they would have laughed, but they were too saddened by the thought of their dear friend so badly injured. Sarah decided to take up the story.

            After she was finished, telling all that she had known, Sarah lapsed into memories of her years with Erin. To think that it was all over, that she would never see her friend again…it could not be. Tears traced a complicated map of sorrow on her face, and she almost brushed them away, but saw that the twins were crying also. She looked pleadingly at the door, willing it to open, to admit a stumbling, wound-ridden Erin into this refuge of safety.

            As if her pleas had driven it, the doors parted and Adrienne dashed through, catching sight of her friends and turning towards them. But it was not Adrienne whom Sarah stared at. It was the man behind her. Sarah's first thought was that the man was Allanon, but she quickly dispelled that. He did not resemble Erin's description. This man was probably just a teacher. Sarah's concentration was quickly drawn to the bundle of blood-soaked rags that she knew to be Erin. "NOOOO!!!!!" Sarah screamed, heedless of the consequences. She was at Erin's side in seconds, tears streaming unchecked down her face. This was indeed Erin, though she was barely recognizable, coated in blood and other wounds. "Nooo…" she moaned now, tears becoming uncontrollable sobs. She vaguely registered the presence of the twins and Adrienne at her side, but paid them no attention.

            Adrienne managed to keep hold of her wits, since she'd already had ample opportunity to see Erin's horrifying condition. She racked her brain for details on healing that she might have read or researched, and came up with very little to work with. Tearing more bandages from her shirt, Adrienne wrapped them tightly around the worst of Erin's wounds, attempting to stop the bleeding. She checked Erin's pulse quickly, finding it understandably weak, but still present. The twins followed her lead and offered more strips from their own clothing to bind the torn body of their friend. Sarah dragged herself from the depths of sorrow momentarily, asking "Is she alive?" "Yes." said Adrienne sadly, her uneducated ministrations failing once more. 

Almost a minute after Adrienne's arrival, Allanon also dashed through the doors into the garage. He raced to Erin's side, face lined with worried creases. Gathering Erin's torn body into his arms, he thanked the teacher profoundly and then turned to the others. "Come quickly. We haven't much time."

"Where are we going? Shouldn't Erin go to a hospital?" Adrienne exclaimed. 

"We are going to a town of skilled healer gnomes, Storlock. It isn't far. Now, we must hurry." Allanon replied, then turned and began to run from the parking garage. The other four had no choice but to follow.

They ran for what seemed like hours to the four friends, along roads and through the small patches of wilderness spared from development, Allanon leading the way. They all found it very hard to keep up with his huge strides, Sarah and Adrienne most of all. Adrienne's bad knee was acting up, and she fell more than a few times. The party had to slow down many times because Sarah's lungs were failing her, screaming for air that she could not supply. 

Finally, however, the trees through which they were running parted to reveal a small village of wooden huts and stunted, white-robed creatures. The streets were dirt and gravel, and the healers scurried busily back and forth with medicines and treatments for their various patients. Allanon dashed over to one of the gnomes, speaking quickly, and was led away to one of the huts. The others stumbled to the steps leading to the door of Erin's dwelling and collapsed, huffing and puffing with the strain of their run. Adrienne had a grimace of pain on her face, and it was only then that the others realized she was also wounded. Amanda signaled a second healer to come, and the gnome led Adrienne, limping badly, into Erin's hut as well.

The last three of the party stayed on the steps, gulping in the fresh air and waiting for their hearts to stop pounding. An hour passed in silence, and then they began to chat quietly. The friends attempted to keep their talk lighthearted, but eventually gave up and lapsed back into silence. 

After two hours, Allanon appeared in the doorway. He met three anxious teenagers desperate for news about their friends. "How is Erin?" "Will Erin live?" "What are they doing to her in there?"

"The Stoors know nothing for certain. They have done all that they can for now. Erin's fate will be decided by herself and herself alone. If her thirst for life is strong enough, she will live. Only the next couple of days can determine that." Allanon replied ominously. 

Timidly, Sarah asked "And Adrienne?" Of all three, she had been closest to Adrienne, and though she was extremely worried for Erin, she cared for Adrienne also.

"Adrienne is fine. The Stoors believe they can cure her knee, so that she will be better able to travel. Now I suggest you all either get some rest or take shifts sitting with Erin. Be careful to let her sleep. She needs rest more than anything." Allanon said, then strode down the steps and into the street.

"Where are you going?" called Amanda after him.

"I am going to see what supplies the Stoors have to offer us for our journey." The Druid turned back to look at them. "This is only one step on a very long road. Be prepared to meet more obstacles and danger. Excluding Erin, if this is the worst you four suffer on this journey, you will be lucky." He continued down the road, leaving the trio of friends staring after him.


	10. Waiting

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Author's Note: This is a new Chapter 10. PLEASE READ OR YOU MAY BE LOST LATER ON! As always, reviews welcome, love you guys who already have! Have fun reading!

Waiting

            Silently the three white-cloaked forms glided down the murky hallway, ethereal ghosts patrolling the night. The shadows shrank from them as if from the coming of the dawn. One walked in front of the others, head held high, though his weariness showed in his heavy tread. 

Suddenly, a black shape separated itself from the darkness and blocked their path. The leader's back stiffened slightly in surprise.

"Does she live?" the hulking figure rumbled. 

The gnome healer was silent for a moment. "Yes." he replied finally, and Allanon instantly detected the doubt in his voice.

"How serious is her condition?" the Druid asked quickly.

            "I will hide nothing from you, Allanon. She is on the knife's edge, hanging between life and death. We have done all we can," he motioned to his companions behind him. There was a note of resignation in his voice. "Only the dawn can reveal whether it was enough."

The moonless night cloaked the forest in an inky blanket, stifling all sound beneath it. In the small village of Storlock, all the huts were darkened and still, except for one. A single window emitted a pale yellow light onto the dirt path, flickering as the candle flame danced to the mournful tune of the wistful breeze. 

Within the room, four girls sat a silent vigil over their friend. In the bed around which they had gathered, a fifth girl lay sleeping, white sheets drawn up to her chin. Her face was ghostly pale, framed by long brown hair that seemed much darker than usual against the whitish pallor of her skin. Her breathing was slow and rattled.

Only minutes before, the white-clad Stoors had finished their ministrations and departed for the night. They had worked for hours in the room, allowing none but healers inside. Sarah, Elissa, and Amanda had anxiously waited outside for news of their friend. Adrienne had joined them after spending an hour allowing her own wounds to be tended. Allanon had not appeared even once.

Now they all sat, waiting for that sign of life, the stir of hand or eyelid that would tell them Erin was going to be alright. Each person was occupied with their own thoughts and worries. Elissa sat near Erin's right side, her head in her hands as she reasoned out all the ways her friend's current condition was her own fault. Amanda was attempting and failing to be optimistic, unable to picture Erin doing anything other than fighting or laying here in her unconscious slumber. Sarah dragged memories of Erin from the corners of her mind, reliving all the joys and sorrows they had been through together and wishing she were back in those times. Adrienne sat off in a corner trying to sort out her own emotions, her thoughts whirling about her mind like leaves in a hurricane. She was furious at Allanon and Erin for dragging her into this, confused because she did not understand any of what had happened or was going to happen, and annoyed because there was nothing she could do to answer those questions that she burned to know. She felt as if she were a child in a blizzard, lost and helpless. Adrienne was a person who liked being in charge of events, but right at this moment the situation was a far cry from being controlled by anyone except Allanon. And since the Druid was no where to be seen, she had not been able to discuss matters with him and share her concerns. That left her unsettled and crabby, and she feared she might cross the line and say things she would later regret. 

Suddenly the peace of their thoughts was broken as the door creaked open. The black-cloaked form of Allanon slipped in, and he glanced quickly at Erin. Seeing that she still slept, he motioned for the others to follow him and moved back into the hallway. The Druid led them outside into the chilly night, where they could discuss matters without fear of awakening their injured friend. 

The four girls turned to face him. His voice was a near-whisper. "The Stoors spoke with me of Erin's condition. She is on the edge of life and death. If she lives through the night, her chances of surviving will improve greatly. You needn't all stay at her side throughout the night. It would be more prudent if you rested, for we are all in need of sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us, and must be prepared to leave at any moment. I have made arrangements for horses and supplies. As soon as Erin is well enough to ride, we will leave." He looked at them to make sure they understood. 

"Now wait just a second. We've come a long way since this afternoon, and seen things that challenge everything we were ever taught about reality. Before today, I thought that creatures like that Skull Bearer were just stories, and yet I was attacked by one. And now I am going on some journey I know very little about, without anyone ever asking my opinion on the whole matter. Is there something wrong with this? I think we all deserve a bit of an explanation here." Adrienne demanded. The events and emotions of the day had finally exploded inside her, and she could not help the angry tone she used.

Allanon sighed, and looked thoughtfully at each one of them in turn. "That is a tale for another day, when we have enough time for me to explain it fully. I will answer your questions then. For now, let us go to our beds and sleep." he replied firmly.

Through her sorrow and exhaustion-numbed mind, Adrienne considered the wisdom of the Druid's words. She found that she could barely form a coherent thought, and so was inclined to agree with him. "I suppose that would be best. Tomorrow, then. Good night, Allanon." she said with a yawn.

"Good night." And with that, Allanon turned and went down the steps, turning towards his own room. His tall black form was soon difficult to pick out of the shadows as he glided among them with practiced ease. 

The others turned as if to go inside. Adrienne stepped out from under the porch overhang and took one last look at the tiny stars glistening above her, sighing deeply to think that Erin may never see them again. Suddenly the tiny stars winked out, as if a large shadow had passed in front of them. Adrienne shrank back against the building, trying to place the awning between her and the sky. Her heart began to pound, her ears ringing with fear. Her hands trembled, and goose bumps spread over every inch of her flesh. Every fiber of her body willed her to run, but her legs were unable to obey the frantic command. The others were similarly paralyzed, their pure terror freezing them in their tracks. Allanon, who was halfway to his lodging, flattened himself on the ground, spreading his cloak over himself until he blended indistinguishably into the shadows.

The creature's hair-raising cry rang out over the silent village, sending shudders down everyone's spine. It was a sound filled with hatred, anger, and pure evil. None could fully suppress the fear that call evoked.

For half a minute the creature circled overhead, though to the companions below it seemed an eternity. Finally it passed on into the north, leaving behind four badly shaken girls. They all sagged in relief as the strong grip of terror loosened, shoulders drooping and legs trembling with the sudden loss of adrenaline.

Allanon rose and came back to them, a grave expression on his face. "The shadow has passed for now, but it is a great danger to our mission. We will have to depart the moment Erin is able to ride." he said ominously.

            "Was that a…Skull Bearer?" asked Elissa in a small, quavering tone.

            "Yes." Allanon confirmed her fears. "We can only hope that it did not discover our presence here. For now, there is no more we can do except prepare for our journey, not until Erin is at least partially healed." The Druid sighed wearily. "Once again, I bid you good night." Then he turned and strode towards his lodging.

            Elissa quickly opened the door and went back inside. Adrienne, Sarah, and Amanda followed. All four sighed in relief when the night and its terrors were shut away behind the oaken panel. They all found that the stress of the evening had worn them down. Finally Adrienne spoke. "Allanon is right about one thing: we all need our sleep. How about we take turns at Erin's bedside?" The others nodded, and Elissa yawned. They were all exhausted from the eventful day.

            "Ya'll go to sleep. I'll stay with Erin. I don't think I could sleep right now anyways." said Amanda.

            "All right, but wake me when you get tired. You need your rest as much as any of us." replied Adrienne as the others began to trudge back towards their rooms. She followed them, turning into a room right next to Erin's, where she collapsed onto the bed without even undressing. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

            Amanda slowly opened the door to Erin's room, trying to avoid the noise of the creaking hinges. She didn't want to wake Erin up if she could help it. She sat down in a small chair next to the bed, and took Erin's limp, clammy hand in her own. Absentmindedly, her gaze wandered to the window, as she awaited the coming of the dawn.

* * *

            Amanda was still absorbed in the midnight scenery when Adrienne cracked open the door and quietly stepped in. Amanda shook her head to indicate that Erin's condition had not changed. "You can go on to bed now, Amanda. I'll watch Erin. I've rested enough, and you look like you're ready to fall asleep where you sit. Besides, we don't have to get up for school tomorrow morning, so you can sleep in." Adrienne whispered with a smile.

            Amanda nodded wordlessly and rose, swaying with exhaustion as she unsteadily shuffled out of the room. Adrienne slid heavily into the chair, sighing with frustration and anger. Everything was going in a different direction, like a flock of birds startled off a lake, and the total lack of control over even her own welfare unsettled and aggravated her. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to clear her mind so she could reason the situation through logically.

            She decided to start by recollecting exactly what had occurred the previous afternoon. Ever since that afternoon, when Erin had appeared at the door of Adrienne's German class, Adrienne's life had taken a very frightening turn. She was now being hunted by these terrifying Skull Bearers, and one of her dearest friends lay on the bed before her, possibly never to wake again. After the last appearance of the Skull Bearers, Allanon had seemed especially worried and anxious, and Adrienne knew he probably meant to depart as quickly as possible once Erin was able to travel.            

            Which brought Adrienne to her present predicament. She felt as if she were falling through a dark abyss, grasping for some semblance of stability in the world about her and finding none. She knew virtually nothing about this journey that it seemed she was to be included in. It wasn't that she didn't want to go on an adventure like she had always dreamed of, but she would have liked to make the choice herself, with a good idea of what she was getting into. That was certainly a necessity she was missing, Adrienne decided. Where would this journey take them, how long would they be gone, and how the heck were they supposed to survive with absolutely no knowledge of self-defense, no supplies, and no money to get supplies? Allanon would probably take care of it, but personally Adrienne wanted a bit of a say in the whole matter.

            Truth be told, the little company depended on Allanon for just about everything right now, and that made Adrienne nervous. He was the only person who knew where they were, where they were going, and most importantly, how they were going to get there safely. If something were to happen to Allanon, it would not bode well for them. While Erin most likely knew some of what was going on, Adrienne had a feeling that even she didn't have all the answers. 

            At that very moment, the creaking sound of the opening door interrupted her contemplation. Adrienne turned slowly, still caught up in her musings, coming face to face with the object of her thoughts. Allanon paid her merely a glance at first, studying Erin's still form, before sinking into a nearby chair. "I see that Erin still sleeps soundly. Has she awakened yet?" he rumbled softly.

            "No." Adrienne's answer was short, laced with anger. There was a heavy silence that stretched for minutes as they were each occupied by their private thoughts. Finally Adrienne took a deep breath. "Allanon, I want to know exactly what is going on here. I know some about what has happened today, but I believe that, in blindly following you and any plans you had previously conjured, I deserve an explanation of what is to happen in the future. Now. Not at an undetermined later date. Now." she demanded.

            The Druid's dark eyes moved slowly to meet her own, his small smile mocking her anger and frustration. "I had planned to discuss this with all of you sometime during our stay here. However, if you really must have it now, I will tell you."

            The gentle but undisguised rebuke slightly mollified Adrienne, but she still refused to back down. "Please do. I am dying of suspense." she replied sarcastically.

            Allanon chuckled. "Perhaps the best way to explain this to you is first to ask you a question. How do you see this situation?"

            "Well…" Adrienne paused, gathering her thoughts. She certainly hadn't been expecting the Druid to ask her that. "I have read a little, and I know of the Skull Bearers. I have also learned of their master, the Warlock Lord, and the only weapon that can destroy him, the Sword of Shannara. I know of everything that has occurred in your world up to the end of the Second War of the Races. But all of this happened in your world, the Four Lands. How could it possibly have ended up here? And not just that. I may understand in general what we are up against here, but I definitely know nothing of our current situation with regard to the Warlock Lord. What kind of army has he organized? How soon could he launch an attack on my world? And what are we going to do about it?" she repeated her earlier demand.

            Allanon studied her intently for a moment before replying. "I cannot answer all of your questions. Even I myself do not know how the Warlock Lord came into your world. I barely understand my own appearance here. However, I can tell you that the he is nowhere near ready to assault your world. His army is not strong enough. He did not arrive here with a full army, certainly not one of the scope needed to conquer this land. I have noticed that mankind here has become very advanced. The swords and axes of the Four Lands may not be enough to surmount your own weapons." He paused again, looking to Adrienne for confirmation.

            "I don't pretend to know a whole lot about modern weapons or anything, but we have definitely advanced beyond swords and axes. We have guns now, to say the least." Adrienne replied, realizing now how culturally hindered Allanon would be in her world. He knew nothing of the power and destruction machine guns and tanks could wreak on an army, was not the least bit familiar with biological warfare, and had never even heard of nuclear bombs. As far as she knew, no one had ever conceived of flying in Allanon's world, much less the fighter warplanes of today.

            "Guns?" Allanon's brow knit in confusion as he tried to imagine what they could be. "What might these weapons be?"

            "They are a type of weapon that…shoots little round pieces of metal called bullets at very high speeds, so fast that you really can't even see them. Just one can kill instantly, can do much worse damage than an arrow or a dart. And we have guns today called machine guns that are even deadlier, that shoot dozens of bullets at a time and can completely destroy the front lines of an enemy charge. In addition to guns, we have other weapons that kill even more people, even more quickly. I won't try to describe them; I know almost nothing of them." Adrienne finally replied, her face showing clearly her dislike of the topic.

            Allanon seemed to blanch a little. He was beginning to understand just how easily the race of mankind in this world could annihilate themselves. _Just like the __Old World__, he thought with a mental jolt. Adrienne seemed to read his mind, saying "I have read of the Great Wars of your world, and the almost total annihilation of Man that resulted. I have, at times, thought just how possible that was in my world, how close we were to being able to bring about such mass destruction. We could, you know. It's scary sometimes." The Druid was quite unsettled at the fact she had nearly read his mind, something he prided himself on being able to do to others, but had never really experienced himself, so he said nothing for a moment. That gave Adrienne the opportunity to ask one last question._

            "All of this talk about weapons brings me to another matter: the Sword of Shannara. Do you have it? Or do you at least know where it is? And who is to wield it against the Warlock Lord?"

            Allanon shook his head wearily. "I do not have the Sword in my possession right now, nor do I know where it is in this world. As for who must take it up against Brona, that will have to be one of the twins." He said no more on the matter, but continued with Adrienne's earlier questions.

            "With regard to the future, my plans were to travel north and west from Storlock. The Stoors will supply us with provisions and horses. You need not worry further on the subject." the Druid said in a tone that left no doubt he did not wish to continue speaking. Adrienne conveniently ignored this and asked another question.

            "I used to take horseback riding lessons, but I am pretty sure no one else has. And yet you are expecting us to do this journey on horseback?" she said incredulously.

            "I suppose you will just have to teach them." replied Allanon with a smile.


	11. Riding Lessons

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: Sorry for the year of not posting…well…11 months anyways…there is no good excuse for it, I was just being lazy. Don't hurt me, I still have to finish the story! And if you're good and give me lots of reviews, I might even write a sequel…or post faster, at any rate…

                                                                         Riding Lessons

            _Thud.___

            For at least the tenth time that morning, Sarah felt her side connect with yet another pointed, malignant rock. "Stupid horse." she muttered under her breath as she dragged herself up once more, glaring at the offending beast. The horse merely stared back at her with large, indifferent eyes, which showed none of the guilt it should be feeling for so unkindly tossing her onto the ground. It was a strong rust-colored male horse named Lucky. However, Sarah was having very little luck learning to ride it under Adrienne's determined tutelage. The horse seemed set on dumping her onto the ground, rather than allowing her to stay on its back for more than a few seconds.

            "All right, up you go again." called Adrienne cheerfully from the other side of the open area that served as their training grounds.

            "Adrienne, I'm never going to ride this horse. Can't we just accept that and go inside for a while? I think I have more bruises from this than from guard." Sarah complained with a groan.

            Adrienne laughed. "You didn't see _me _learning. Trust me, I fell many more times than you have. You can and will ride this horse. Are you going to try and run alongside everybody else for this whole journey? Now, get up there!"

            Sarah glared back at her and put her left foot in the stirrup, pushing herself off the ground. Just as she was about to swing her right leg over his back, Lucky took off running. Sarah's foot twisted out of the stirrup, and she flipped through the air before landing hard on the cold, unyielding ground once again. She decided not to move this time, instead just laying there on the ground where she had fallen. Adrienne, concerned for her, raced across the training grounds to her side. "Are you all right, Sarah?" she asked worriedly.

            Sarah looked incredulously at her. "I've lost track of the times I've been thrown to the ground by that stupid animal! I'm not even going to try and count all the different places on me that have turned black and blue. Other than that, I'm fine." she remarked sarcastically. 

            Adrienne glanced at the other side of the clearing, where Lucky watched indifferently. Then she said, "You've got to earn his trust. You'll only be able to ride if he lets you. You've got to give him treats, feed him, brush him, and show him he can trust you."

            Sarah groaned. "What do you mean I have to earn his trust? I'll only be able to ride if he lets me? 'He' is a dumb, mindless animal whose sole purpose in life is to carry people around and work in the fields! I am not going to work to earn the trust of an animal!" she exclaimed indignantly.

            Adrienne looked hard at her. "Horses are not as dumb as you think. They can choose to bear you or not. If they don't want to let you ride, there is no way you will ever be able to." She offered Sarah a hand, and pulled the girl to her feet, adding, "Now, why don't you go and get something to eat. I'll be there in a while. I've got to take care of Lucky." Sarah nodded and turned, walking quickly back towards the dining hall.

            Adrienne strode across the dirt-covered area to Lucky. She came up to him, and took his bridle in one hand, speaking soothing words to him. Placing her left foot in the stirrup, she swung herself onto his back, settling comfortably into the saddle. The horse shifted nervously under her, uncertain what to make of this new rider. Making a chirruping noise, Adrienne tried to prompt Lucky into a walk, but he refused to move, so she pressed her lower legs against his flanks. This encouraged him into a walk, and she led him slowly around the training grounds. After a couple of minutes she increased the speed, moving into a canter, then finally into a gallop. The horse seemed to be more comfortable beneath her now, and she pulled back on the reins, bringing Lucky to a halt. She dismounted easily, and led Lucky to the stables, where she made certain he was fed and cared for. _So_, she thought to herself as she made her way towards the dining hall, _he can be ridden. I'll just have to work with Sarah and Lucky and get them to trust each other. After all, I think it is a problem for both of them._

                                                                                            * * *

            Allanon watched from the window of Erin's room as Adrienne attempted to teach Sarah to ride a horse. It was extremely amusing, and the Druid could not help but chuckle as the horse inevitably threw Sarah time after time. After the two friends left for breakfast, Allanon turned from the window and once again studied the girl lying in the bed before him. She was still alive, and there was something to be said for that, but her overall condition had not improved either. She still had not awakened, and that worried him slightly. But then, there were several things that worried him about Erin.

            From the moment he had stepped out of the shadows to confront Erin yesterday morning, he had realized there was something extraordinary about her. He had not really searched her mind that day, just enough to realize that she knew of him, for she had been thinking about him and the others who had accompanied him on his travels in the Four Lands. He had not questioned at the time how she knew this, or even why he had been drawn to her as the one person who could aid him in protecting Elissa and Amanda. His impulse, as he had termed it in his thoughts, had been all too correct, but it unnerved him that such a thing should happen. His courses of action had always been well-reasoned and sure, not mere whim.

            And Erin was not the only one who knew of him. Adrienne also seemed to have heard of him somehow. And of the enemy that threatened them. How many people in this world knew about what was happening? _Probably not very many_, he thought. After all, while many may have heard of him and the Four Lands, they still would have no reason to suspect that the Warlock Lord and his followers were present in their own world. Or could even exist, for that matter. For as Allanon was discovering, the people of this world did not practice or even believe in magic.

            The previous night Allanon and Adrienne had discussed at length the different technologies this world had developed that the Four Lands had not. They were numerous and complicated, and seemed magical to him, though Adrienne assured him they were not. He had learned of televisions, and stereos, and automobiles, and airplanes, to name a few. The more he discovered of it, the more this world resembled, in his mind, the Old World of the Four Lands. He would be sad indeed if this world met the same fate as the Old World.

            At dawn Adrienne had left to wake Sarah and begin their riding lessons. Allanon had stayed in Erin's room, awaiting the moment when the girl would wake. He found, to his relief, that he did not have to wait much longer. Shortly after Adrienne and Sarah went to breakfast, Allanon was startled out of his musings by a movement in the bed. Erin groaned in pain as she began to regain consciousness. She hadn't opened her eyes, and Allanon decided she must still be asleep, merely dreaming. Then she began to thrash, her lips moving as she murmured challenges to an unknown adversary_. Most likely that Skull Bearer she was fighting right before she lost consciousness_, thought the Druid as he moved to her side. Too much movement, and she could destroy any healing work that the Stoors had been able to accomplish. He gently grasped her shoulders, holding her still against the pillow, and called her name, trying to bring her out of this nightmare she was experiencing.

            Finally his efforts were rewarded. Erin's thrashings stilled, and she slowly opened her eyes. The bright daylight slashed through her consciousness…and her headache. She let out another small groan of pain at this intrusion, then suddenly noticed the dark form standing over her. With a start she attempted to wrestle with it, believing it to be another Skull Bearer. The dark form grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed, saying urgently to her, "Erin! Erin! It is Allanon! I am Allanon!" Erin finally understood, and sank back against the sheets, her breathing raspy and labored, her gaze trained on the door to her right. Allanon let go of her and sat back in his chair near the window.

            "I am sorry." Erin said eventually in a soft, hoarse voice. "I thought you were a…a…"

            "Skull Bearer." Allanon finished for her. "It is all right now. The Skull Bearers, at least the two that you met on your way out of the school yesterday, are destroyed. You needn't worry any more about them." he said comfortingly, his deep voice holding a strength that reassured Erin immediately. "All the others are safe as well: Sarah, Adrienne, and the twins. They are all here in Storlock with you. The Stoors live here, a peaceful gnome community who have dedicated their lives to healing." 

            Erin nodded. "Yes, I know about them. I am definitely grateful for their healing now, though." She laughed a little. However, Allanon did not join in. His brow knit in puzzlement at her words.

            "How do you know of them? They are a part of my world, and you have never met them. How do people in your world know anything of the Four Lands?" he asked quickly, leaning forward a little.

            Erin paused before answering, considering her words. "A man named Terry Brooks has written a series of fantasy novels on the Four Lands. I have read them all. That is how I know so much. They describe the events of the First and Second Wars of the Races, the destruction of Brona at the hands of Shea Ohmsford, and many other conflicts after the fall of the Warlock Lord."

            "After the fall of the Warlock Lord?" Allanon sputtered in bewilderment. "Nothing of import has happened since then in the Four Lands!" Suddenly a remarkable idea occurred to him. "Is it possible that this Terry Brooks can foretell the future?"

            Like a lightning bolt, the realization hit Erin that Allanon had not lived in his world past the time of Shea Ohmsford and the Warlock Lord. _He won't know any of the events from the Elfstones of Shannara forward, she thought. __I'll have to be careful about what I say. She considered her next words, wondering how best to answer his question. "I do not know, Allanon." she finally said with a sigh. "You see, people in our world, for the most part, do not believe in destiny and foretelling the future. Terry Brooks, as far as I know, believes he has created all of this in his own mind, not influenced by anything but his own creativity. It could be that, in creating it within his mind, it became reality…I don't know. No one can really say, I suppose."_

            They both fell silent, contemplating their discussion, when a faint rumbling sound made itself apparent. Allanon jumped to his feet and moved quickly to the window, sharp eyes scouring the shadows for the enemy. Behind him, Erin burst out laughing, and he whirled in anger to quiet her. However, before he could say anything, she giggled "It's my stomach! I haven't eaten for almost a whole day, and it's just hungry!" Allanon chuckled as well at the sheer hilariousness of the situation. A Druid, one of the wisest men in the world, mistaking a rumbling stomach for an enemy! 

            After their laughter had quieted down, Allanon stood. "If you would like, I believe breakfast is being served right now, and I could try to secure a plate of food for you." he said with a smile.

            "Sounds good to me. Thank you, Allanon." Erin replied, then turned her attention to the window as the door closed behind him.

                                                                                              * * *

            Allanon entered the dining hall just as breakfast was ending. It was not an overly large room, not compared to some of the rooms the Druid had seen in Erin's school. The numerous tables were organized in rows and lined with benches. Several of these tables were now completely filled. Glancing around the hall, Allanon noticed Adrienne and Sarah sitting and eating together. There was no sign of the twins. Perhaps they were merely sleeping late, he decided.

            The Druid strode quickly to a nearby Stoor and asked the gnome if he might be able to get a snack for an injured comrade. The healer disappeared through a nearby door, presumably into the kitchens, and swiftly returned bearing a plate of eggs and a roll. Allanon carefully avoided Adrienne and Sarah as he made his way through the maze of tables towards the door, not wanting to discuss anything at the moment. He had much to think over, and did not feel like talking.

            Soon he was back in Erin's room, where she gratefully accepted the food. Allanon sat down once more, quickly losing himself to deep thought. Neither spoke as Erin consumed her breakfast, which tasted extremely good after nearly a full day of nothing. She had just finished it, laying the plate on a table to her right, when the door creaked open to admit Adrienne. "Erin! You're awake! Are you feeling better?" she exclaimed gleefully as she knelt beside the bed.

            "I don't know. How was I feeling before?" Erin asked in mock confusion.

            Adrienne laughed, the joyful sound welcome after the solemn silence. "As long as you're in one piece and conscious, it's an improvement." she returned. Then suddenly she grew sober, her earnest brown eyes revealing her intense relief. "We have all been very worried about you, Erin. We didn't know if we'd ever get to talk to you again, tell you what a great friend you've been. I think I speak for everyone when I say that. I don't want to miss this opportunity." She took a deep breath, taking Erin's hand in hers, which Erin squeezed reassuringly. "I love you like a sister, Erin. I don't ever want to go through that again, that agony of not knowing whether you'd ever open your eyes again. I can't tell you how glad I am to see that you are awake. Last night Allanon came to us and told us that…that you might not live through the night. That was the worst night of my life. I sat here waiting and hoping that you'd make it, but I didn't know." By now Erin had tears in her eyes, for she knew Adrienne meant every word. Seeing this, Adrienne's tone turned teasing once again. She shook her finger at Erin as if she were a child who had misbehaved. "Now, young lady, don't you ever do that again! I'm not kidding when I say I'll come all the way to heaven to kill you if you die on me!" 

            They shared another laugh. Erin replied solemnly, "Thank you, Adrienne. I don't know what I would have done had it been you in my place. It's good to know I have such wonderful friends with me."

            Suddenly, Allanon broke into their conversation. "Adrienne, you may want to come and see this."

                                                                                       * * *

            Sarah had watched from behind a building as Adrienne mounted and rode Lucky earlier that morning. As she made her way towards the dining hall, she thought over what she had seen. Apparently, Lucky could be ridden. _But why was Adrienne able to ride Lucky so easily, while I can't even mount the stupid horse? Sarah thought in frustration, her myriad of sore muscles and bruises a constant reminder of her numerous failures. However, a nice, warm breakfast soon cured her aggravation, and by the time she was finished, Sarah's determination had hardened into a rock wall. She __was going to ride that horse, no matter what. Nothing could get in her way now. _Well…except the horse itself_, she thought with a small mental sigh. As she walked past a bowl of fruit, she pilfered an apple as a small present for Lucky. __After all, she thought, __I'd like to avoid any more bruises, if possible. _

            A few minutes later Sarah entered the stables, where she found Lucky consuming his own breakfast of hay and water. She slipped into the stall, failing to notice Lucky's aversion to this idea in the light of her own misgivings. However, when she produced the apple, that aversion quickly disappeared, and the horse greedily gobbled up the fruit, core and all. Despite the fact that Adrienne had spent several minutes drilling the procedure of placing tack on a horse into her head, Sarah remembered very little, so she found the Stoor who was in charge of the stables and enlisted his help. Soon she was leading Lucky from his stall to the training grounds Adrienne had selected, mentally running through all the pointers her friend had given her.

            Sarah gave Lucky a few pats and comforting words, then placed her left foot carefully in the stirrup and swung herself up. She clung tightly to the reins for a moment, determined to stay in the saddle this time even if Lucky decided he didn't like her there. The horse allowed her to remain mounted, but he began to shift under her in a  nervous fashion. Sarah took a couple of deep breaths, rubbing the horse's neck and cooing to him to calm him down. Then she adjusted the grip of the reins in her left hand, and administered a soft kick to Lucky's sides.

            The horse moved ahead at a comfortable walk, the sudden movement causing Sarah to tighten her grip on the reins. Unlike the ponies she remembered riding when she was young, this saddle had nothing to hold on to. Apparently, the Stoors hadn't discovered saddle horns yet. For the first minute Sarah was rather uneasy, getting used to the rolling muscles beneath her legs and the rhythm of the horse's gait. Then gradually she even began to enjoy the ride, the lazy cadence of Lucky's hooves calming and soothing her.

            She was brought to alertness by the sound of applause from somewhere nearby, which she suddenly realized was Erin's window. Adrienne stood there clapping in delight as she watched Sarah ride in slow circles around the training grounds. Sarah even thought she saw a glimpse of Allanon's face peering out at her. She felt pride grow within her as a smile spread across her face. She'd done it! She was riding a horse! Sarah arbitrarily wondered what her parents would say if they saw her now, but quickly discarded that thought as Adrienne came rushing out of the cabin towards her.

            "Oh, look at you Sarah! You're riding! I told you you could do it!" her friend exclaimed with a huge grin. Sarah's laughter drifted back to Adrienne as she rode past. Adrienne gave her a sly look as she came around again. "So, think you're up for a trot?"


	12. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: Yes I am going to be very mean to some of my companions in this chapter, yes, they are all going to hate me for it, no I don't really care, it was fun to write! A special thanks to Adrienne D., who has proofread and generally helped me out (especially when it comes to horseback riding). I would have been thoroughly lost if you hadn't! Hope you all are enjoyin' the story! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanx a bunch to all who have! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME! (That's an order).

_The Journey Begins_

            With a last sharp tug, Adrienne cinched the girth strap tightly, and mounted her horse, Andar, in one swift movement. She watched from her high perch as the others prepared their own mounts. Elissa was the last to mount up on her gray mare, Rain. It seemed she was forgetting the lessons Adrienne had given her. When Elissa tried to lift herself onto the mare's back, the loosely adjusted saddle slid down its side, her foot still tangled in the stirrup. She crashed to the ground, getting dragged a few feet by the frightened horse. Adrienne dismounted and was at her side in a moment, steadying the mare and helping Elissa to regain her own balance. Once everyone was calmed down, Adrienne showed Elissa again how to adjust the girth strap so that it was tight enough. The mare, sensing the air of excitement before a journey and apparently not liking the idea, had held her breath while Elissa was tightening the strap, then let it out after the girl was finished, so that it was too loose. However, with Adrienne's help Elissa was soon securely in the saddle on top of the mare, and they set out. 

            A week had passed since Erin first awakened. The country through which they now traveled was not strikingly beautiful, consisting of browned undergrowth and leafless trees whose upper branches crisscrossed the drab, grey sky like cobwebs in need of a dusting. That dusting was being performed by a chilly breeze that whistled among the lifeless trunks, blowing Adrienne's long, wavy auburn hair into her face. 

            As she swatted it out of her eyes for the millionth time that morning, her gaze fell upon the leader of their small company. Allanon rode like a huge black pillar upon his similarly dark horse, Midnight, lending an aura of strength and confidence to the others. His cowl was drawn up, and his cloak was wrapped tightly about his large frame, so that he appeared like some mysterious rogue. Even for Adrienne, there was still one question that could never be answered about the Druid: Who was he? Only Erin had any real idea. The books Adrienne had read of the Four Lands said very little of Allanon, and more of his adopted father Bremen. Such unanswered questions had swiftly led to feelings of distrust for many of the party, notions that were hard to dispel once they were formed.

            Behind him rode Elissa, who seemed even tinier than usual compared to the giant ahead of her. The breeze played with her shoulder-length blond hair as it swayed back and forth across her slender back. Slim, pale hands reached up to brush the golden locks away from her face. She wore, as did all the girls except for Erin, a tan-colored tunic and leggings given to her by the Stoors, and a short sword which hung at her left side. Next in line came her twin, Amanda, riding directly before Adrienne. The Kana twins were identical in appearance except for the single fact that Amanda was slightly taller. With their small build, neither twin was particularly strong, though they had good endurance, being long-distance runners for the track team at school. However, both twins had a tendency to be high-strung, pessimistic, and quick to blame themselves for everything, and this had been revealed rather suddenly to the hapless Druid. Adrienne smiled as she remembered the outbursts they had subjected poor Allanon to during their week in Storlock.

            _Then again, Adrienne thought, __he has a lot of experience with angry, distrustful people, if this was the same way things happened back in his world._

            With a small sigh, Adrienne risked a glance backwards to make certain the rest of the line was keeping up. Sarah met her gaze first, her large brown eyes the same color as the plain, straight hair that hung halfway down her back. She was not as skinny as the twins, but by no means unfit. Being a member of the color guard at school had gotten her in shape very quickly. Compared to the twins Sarah was much harder to provoke, but she could be just as antagonistic as them when she chose to, as Allanon had also discovered. _Poor Allanon is discovering a lot of reasons why it wasn't necessarily a good idea to bring five teenagers along on this expedition, thought Adrienne with a small smile. Sarah returned the grin briefly, then concentrated once more on controlling her rather spirited horse._

            Next in line rode Erin on a tan-colored horse named Elba. Erin was, perhaps, one of Adrienne's closest friends, and yet Adrienne felt now that she barely knew the girl who rode as rearguard of their little company. Once more in her Leah form, Erin carried the Sword of Leah strapped to her back, along with a quiver of black-fletched arrows and a long ash bow. A knife hung from a belt at her left side. She wore clothing suited to a person of the wilderness, brown tunic and leggings and sturdy moccasin-type boots that would be soundless if stealth was required. Her wavy brown hair hung just below her shoulders, and her blue eyes scanned the underbrush about them for small game to supplement their food supplies. The image of Erin as she now traveled was disconcerting when compared to what she had always been. The friend Adrienne had always known seemed to be gone, fled into some dark corner of Erin's mind, her endearing naiveté replaced by a wisdom and maturity well beyond her fourteen years. She still joked and laughed with the others, just not with the same wild, carefree abandon that she once displayed. But somehow Adrienne knew, deep within her heart, that none of them would walk away from this experience unchanged.

            Not even Allanon.

* * *

            An hour before nightfall, Allanon called a halt. The Druid stalked into the trees without a word, though only Erin seemed to really pay any attention. The others were all too busy sliding down from their saddles, groaning in pain as feeling was restored to their legs in the form of pins and needles. After a few minutes of rest, everyone had determined they were able to stand and walk without collapsing in pain, so Erin took charge.

            "All right! Let's get this camp set up! I'll work on dinner. Sarah, you get a fire going. Elissa and Amanda, you can take care of the horses, and Adrienne can refill the waterskins." With that, everyone burst into movement.

            Erin went to her horse, gathering the rabbits she had managed to kill during the course of the day, and sat down near a large, flat stone to do her work. She skinned and cleaned the animals with precise, sure flicks of her knife, then chopped the meat into small pieces and tossed them into a pot she had collected from another pack. While she went about her work, Erin watched her companions as they labored to complete their own tasks. She found herself barely able to stifle a laugh.

            Elissa and Amanda had eventually succeeded, with great difficulty, in relieving the horses of their heavy packs and saddles, which had been piled in a great heap next to a conveniently placed log. Once the horses could be coaxed from the snacks they were currently enjoying, the twins led them to the log and tied them up, making certain they would not stray. Then the girls found the horses' nosebags and allowed them their dinner, which the horses seemed grateful to accept.

            Adrienne had retrieved the six waterskins from the packs and trudged off towards the nearest stream, which they had crossed roughly ten minutes before they halted for the evening. She actually managed to get them all filled with no trouble, suffering only stiff, icy hands from exposing them to the water and then to the frigid February air. However, she soon discovered that getting back to camp with all six waterskins intact was going to be a formidable challenge. It nearly became an accepted fact that it was impossible for her to carry them all in her frozen, unresponsive hands. And to add insult to injury, the fading light was making it extremely difficult for her limited—wait, no, nonexistent—tracking skills to find the trail leading back to the others. When Adrienne finally stumbled into camp, she was stopping nearly every step to pick up a dropped waterskin, She deposited them with a loud, sloshing thud on top of the mound of packs Elissa and Amanda had already established.

            Sarah had started off quite well, gathering a very large pile of firewood of which she was extremely proud. As she went to the packs to gather flint and stone, she stopped near Erin, who was still busily working with her knife. "Since when did you know how to do that?" she asked Erin.

            Erin responded without looking up. "I'm not sure I understand it myself, but I think it's something like this: when Allanon gave me this form, he also gave me the knowledge that any Prince of Leah would have had. That includes taking care of myself in the wild and how to handle my weapons. Otherwise I wouldn't have had a chance against the Skull Bearers, sword or not." 

Sarah nodded in reply, and turned back towards the packs. She found the flint and a wonderful little flat rock to strike it against. Now came the hard part: lighting it. Sarah had tried, time after time, to guide the infrequent sparks towards the towering mound of firewood, but the stubborn little things just refused to obey. She had even tried begging them, but even her impassioned pleas had not succeeded. After Adrienne had sat around for quite some time watching her friend wrestle with the impudent sparks, she joined Sarah near the impressive stack of firewood. On the second try she managed to send a spark hurtling into it, and the wood immediately caught. Soon there was a cheery fire burning for all to warm themselves by, a chance which the company quickly took advantage of.

            Erin finished with preparing the meat for her stew, then retrieved some vegetables and added them to the pot. She poured in a little water from one of the waterskins, and set up a device to hang it over the fire. Once it finished cooking, Erin served it out in some wooden bowls she had managed to find, to the great enjoyment of all.

            Five bowls of stew later, the party sat about the warm fire, the cold night closing in about them like invisible walls of ice. There was no wind, and the silence of the surrounding forest made them whisper as they talked amongst themselves. The conversation wandered from topic to topic, insignificant gossip merely shared to pass the time and keep them from thinking about their journey. Adrienne's mind drifted, her gaze centered on the dancing flames before her, eyes glazed over as she wandered in past times and distant places. Eventually, her thoughts turned to the evening before.

            _The door shut with a soft thud behind Adrienne as Erin led her friend into the room. Adrienne sank into the nearest chair, still wondering what was so urgent that Erin would compromise sleep for conversation. Her confusion was only compounded by Erin's words as she spoke, breaking the contemplative silence between them._

_            "Adrienne," she sighed, collecting her thoughts before continuing. "What have you told the twins about the Sword?"_

_            "About the sword?!..." Adrienne repeated, her voice adopting a tone of bewildered startlement. "Well…no more than Allanon has told them. I have a feeling he'd be rather displeased if I did." Erin snorted at the understatement. "Besides, I don't know much more than they do."_

_            Erin whirled, suddenly angry. "Are you out of your mind? You know the power of the Sword! You know how it can destroy the Warlock Lord! That's quite a bit more than the twins know!" she snapped, turning away again. She ran a hand through her hair in irritation, her breathing slowing down as her anger drained out of her. When she spoke again, her voice was much softer. "I'm sorry, Adrienne. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just so frustrated, so tired of being cooped up in this room, in Storlock, doing absolutely nothing! No matter what everyone else seems to think, I am ready to get out of here!" Her voice had risen again, and she sighed, her gaze wistfully drifting towards the window and the cloudless, sidereal night sky._

_            Adrienne finally got control of her own thoughts, which had been scattered by Erin's unexpected outburst. "We're leaving tomorrow, so you don't need to worry. I think we're all a little on edge." She smiled ruefully at Erin, who had turned to look at her once more. "We'll have to learn to be a little more civil to each other if we're going on an adventure together."_

_            Erin returned the smile, though it did not reach her eyes. "Yes, it wouldn't do to kill each other before we even get there. Or at the very least, drive poor Allanon mad with our bickering. He hasn't the faintest idea what he's gotten himself into, traveling for months with five inexperienced teenagers." They both shared a good laugh at that, but then Erin sobered and went back to their original conversation. "I must ask you not to tell anyone, not even Sarah, of what you know. Let Allanon do the telling. We can't risk letting the twins become another Jerle Shannara. Do you promise?"_

_            "Yes, I promise I won't tell. We definitely don't want to fail this time," Adrienne replied, seeing the sense in what Erin was asking of her. At her affirmative answer, Erin sighed with relief, and her shoulders slumped slightly as some of the tension left her. She bestowed a grateful smile upon Adrienne, which unintentionally turned into a yawn as Erin's weariness overcame her. "Erin, go to sleep now," Adrienne ordered sternly._

_            "I'm going, I'm going." Erin said in a tired voice. "You go to bed too. We have a long, exciting day before us tomorrow, and we need to be well-rested. Make sure everyone else follows you."_

_            "I will." Adrienne replied, then turned to the door, opening it quickly and shutting it firmly behind her, leaving Erin alone with her thoughts. Erin collapsed onto the bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow._

            A nudge from Sarah beside her promptly returned Adrienne to the present. The flames blurred as she blinked several times, her eyes burning from lack of moisture. She shook her hair back, pushing it behind her ears, and clearing her head in the process. "What?" she whispered to Sarah.

            "We're about to decide watches." Sarah answered just as softly. Adrienne nodded to show she had heard, and focused her attention on the others, mainly Erin, who seemed to have taken charge in Allanon's absence. A perfectly logical arrangement, since Erin was the most experienced member of their little company, after Allanon.

            "I suggest that we take watches in pairs," she was saying. "It'll be safer that way, in case one of you gets caught off-guard or falls asleep. I'll take last watch alone, since I can best handle that responsibility, and that is the most probable time for the Skull Bearers to appear. Now, who wants the first watch?"

            "Erin, are you sure you are up to doing a watch by yourself?" asked Sarah incredulously. "You are still healing, after all."

            Erin smiled kindly at her friend. "I'll be alright. I bet Allanon will be back right about then, anyways. And I'm not feeling too bad, even if I'm 'still healing'. Don't worry about me."

Sarah gave her a doubtful look, then relented and joined the others to work out pairs. It was decided that Elissa and Amanda would watch together, while Sarah and Adrienne would be the other pair. When no one else volunteered for first watch, Amanda piped up. "Elissa and I will take first watch." She turned to Sarah and Adrienne, adding, "Unless you guys want it, of course." They both declared that they did not mind taking second watch.

            "Good." Erin remarked, smiling at them all. "I'll take the last watch. Now, everyone get their blankets spread out. Elissa and Amanda, wake Sarah and Adrienne at about midnight. You _do have a wristwatch between the two of you, don't you?" Elissa raised her wrist to show that she did. Erin nodded her approval and turned to Sarah and Adrienne. "What about you two?" she asked. _

            Sarah spoke up. "I've got one. Adrienne _never_ has a watch!" Adrienne sent a venomous glare at Sarah, who merely directed her a purely innocent look, before collapsing into helpless laughter. Adrienne managed to hold her angry stare for a second more, then succumbed to her friend's infectious mirth. Erin turned away again, chuckling, and her gaze fell on the fire. "One more thing," she called to the twins. "don't worry about keeping the fire going. Just let it die. It'll be a clear beacon to anyone nearby, and since campfires are nonexistent in this area, it's something they'll want to check out. We don't want to bring unnecessary trouble." Elissa and Amanda nodded their assent, then all five girls scattered to their packs and dragged out their blankets, moving back towards the fire to lay them out.

            The twins sat down on the log near the packs, having already spread their blankets near the fire. Sarah and Adrienne claimed the opposite side, and Erin between the two pairs. Elissa and Amanda watched as the others lay motionless, their energy apparently sapped by the long day. Silence fell over the forest, whose shadows seemed to encroach ever closer as the fire devoured its fuel and began to diminish. The same darkness seemed to invade their minds, stifling thought and alertness, enticing them with appealing promises of sleep. Amanda realized what was happening, and shook her head vehemently to clear it. She turned to Elissa, who was practically dozing. Her eyes were half-closed, and her breathing shallow. Amanda shook her sister hard, and Elissa jolted awake with a gasp. "Something wrong?" she asked hurriedly.

            "You were falling asleep on your watch. We both were, but I actually managed to realize it." Amanda replied with a sympathetic smile. Elissa tried to return it, but it turned into a yawn. They both laughed, but their mirth had an undercurrent of weariness that they couldn't shake off. They were all bone-tired from the long, uneventful ride, muscles sore from constantly trying to adjust to the horses' rocking movement as they trotted along.

            Elissa stared up at the star-studded night sky, searching it intently. "Penny for your thoughts," Amanda remarked conversationally, following her sister's gaze up to the heavens. 

            "I'm looking for a shooting star to wish on," answered Elissa with a small smile.

            "What are you wishing for?" asked Amanda impulsively, thinking that perhaps with talk they could banish their exhaustion.

            "If I tell you, it won't come true!" Elissa laughed half-heartedly. Then she sighed. "It probably won't come true anyways, so I might as well tell you. I wish I could be at home right now, with Mom and Dad, eating a big, home-cooked meal, looking forward to a long night's rest in my nice, soft bed, and an outing with my friends the next day."

            Amanda groaned. "You're making me sad, hungry, and tired all at the same time!"

            Elissa chuckled, this time sincerely. "It's your fault. You asked for it! Besides, weren't you already those things?"

            Amanda joined her twin's mirth. "I guess I was." The amusement left her in a rush, leaving her depressed and lonely, even though her sister was right beside her. "I wonder how long it will be until your wish comes true."

            Elissa stopped laughing as well. "I don't know. Could be weeks, but more likely months. I guess nobody but Allanon really knows for certain."

            Amanda's voice turned bitter with resentment. "Only Allanon knows much of anything about this. Sure, we know the history of his world and what happens there, but did you notice he never once gave us any hints as to how the Sword works, how it is supposed to defeat the Warlock Lord? We know the general direction we're going, but we don't know where he's taking us, or how long it will be before it's all over. We don't know what we'll see when we get there. We're like five blind mice walking into a trap we don't even know is there."

            "Now, don't be so hard on Allanon." Erin spoke from her place at the fire. She sat up and looked at them, then just wrapped her blanket about her and came to sit with them. "He's got more than enough on his plate right now. And it isn't like you don't know anything. Besides, I can clear some of those questions up for you, though I don't presume to know everything Allanon does."

            "Erin, you need your sleep!" Amanda exclaimed softly.

            "Can't sleep with you two jabbering over there!" Erin laughed, waving away their apologies and promises of silence, saying, "It's alright, really. The jabber in my own head would have kept me awake even if you guys didn't. Now, questions?"

"All right, where are we going?" Amanda relented. Elissa was quiet; she was the more soft-spoken and timid of the twins, the type of person who thought twice before saying anything.

            "To the Hadeshorn, or a place very similar to it, so that Allanon can speak with the dead and get some hints about what lies ahead of us. Even he doesn't know everything about our journey." Erin replied promptly, receiving two wide-eyed stares from the twins. Speak with the _dead?! After a few moments of stunned silence, Elissa managed to collect her wits. "And how long will it take us to get there?"_

            "Probably about three weeks." Erin answered. "We don't know what problems we might run into on the way, so it's impossible to say for sure, but I think that's a good estimation."

            "And after that?" Amanda joined in, also having recovered from her surprise.

            "I cannot say for certain. It depends on what Allanon finds out from the dead. We may just continue straight on to the Skull Kingdom and the Warlock Lord, or we may have to detour and secure the Sword. If we go straight north to the Skull Kingdom, it will probably take about five, five and a half months to get up there and back home." At their gasps of surprise, Erin raised her eyebrows. "Did you really think we could get up to Canada and back to Houston in a few weeks? Even on horseback…be realistic! It's at least a couple thousand miles away! We can only move so fast!"

            "We should have driven…" mumbled Amanda, sufficiently chastened.

            "None of us are of legal driving age, and do you really think Allanon can drive? Or for that matter, even knows what a car is?" Erin asked incredulously. All three laughed at the mental image of Allanon learning to drive, then sobered as the twins considered their next question.

            "What's going to happen when we get to the Skull Kingdom?" Elissa asked in a fearful whisper. 

            Erin looked hard at her friend, and her expression changed from thoughtful to sympathetic. "We'll meet the Warlock Lord, any Skull Bearers Allanon hasn't destroyed yet, and a large army of Trolls and Gnomes." She said, moving closer to Elissa and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to hear more, but that's just not possible. Not even Allanon knows exactly what is going to happen when we finally reach the Skull Kingdom." She smiled reassuringly at Elissa, who looked slightly disappointed and still very much afraid. "I know all of this is frightening. It even scares me a little sometimes. Just remember, we may not know what's ahead, but whatever it is we won't be alone. You don't have to do this by yourself. You've got able friends who are more than willing to protect you, and Allanon, who is more than capable of ensuring we all reach the Skull Kingdom intact. And I know all this talk of magic and dark lords is a bit of a shock, but it's the same for everybody, even me." Erin smiled ruefully at the twins, who were a little taken aback by the statement. They had all thought she accepted everything, and knew exactly what was going on, so it was a mild shock to find out she was a bit overwhelmed, too. "I didn't think Allanon was more than just a storybook figure until a week ago." She chuckled. "Now I know better. I suppose it's been a little easier on me than on you two because I don't have to come to terms with the fact that I've got to destroy a demon lord with a magical sword I know nothing about. And I'm probably a little more ready to accept all this, because I've always wanted something like this to happen. It's like living a dream." She smiled sadly at the incredulous looks she was getting from the twins. "Oh I know, I know, I nearly got killed by an evil monster that fried me and tore me to shreds, and I'm still sitting here saying that. But it's the truth. I've never been happier than those few minutes in school, fighting the Skull Bearers, experiencing the excitement, the danger, the adrenaline." Erin's eyes lit up as she remembered, a fierce grin spreading across her face. Then it faded as she came back to the present, nodding at the twins. "I think we've discussed all we need to for tonight. Leave something for another night's conversation! Besides, I've still got to get up for my watch, I don't need to sit here and stand yours with you! You two are perfectly capable of keeping your eyes open and alerting us if anything happens. Good night!"

            The twins wished her good night as well, then retreated into their own thoughts, mulling over their conversation with Erin. An owl hooted above them, and they both jumped, laughing at their reactions when they realized it was merely that. A few times they heard rustling in the brush behind them, but they never saw anything more than the tiny movements of nocturnal rodents going about their nighttime business. When their watch was over, they woke Sarah and Adrienne, and sank into the welcoming arms of slumber within their warm nest of blankets.

* * *

            Allanon turned from the twins and crept farther back into the forest, though he was still more than close enough to hear an alarm if trouble arose. Like a wisp of black cloud drifting on the moonlit mist, he moved silently from shadow to shadow, his caution a habit he had never broken. He found a good tree, with a little nest of earth between the welcoming arms of its roots, and settled down for the night. However, he soon found that, like Erin, his mind was too active to permit sleep.

            His first issue to confront was Erin. She confused him to no end. When he had gone on the journey with the Ohmsfords back in the Four Lands, both young men had been wary and distrustful of Druids in general and Allanon in particular. Such feelings were understandable, having been dragged from their safe Vale into a world of danger and demons they hadn't even suspected existed. And for this group of teenagers, it should have been worse. They did not even believe in magic, or know a thing about the Four Lands and the danger they faced. Indeed, for three members of the party, that held true, but Adrienne seemed to understand the Druids more than her fellow comrades. And Erin seemed almost to empathize with him, as if she understood what he had resigned himself to so long ago, a life of isolation with few he could call friend and none he considered close to him.

            Take this evening as an example. He had overheard the twins discussing their distrust of him, an emotion he had grown quite familiar with over the years. He had quite expected it, as a matter of fact, and his expectations had not been unmet. He had not missed the watchful gazes on him throughout the day's ride. But tonight Erin had defended him, something no one had ever done before. It had been strange, listening to her taking his place as informant. Never before had anyone done that, and it had suddenly made Allanon realize just how much stress he felt, being the sole possessor of crucial knowledge. It took a burden off his shoulders, knowing that if something happened, as long as they had the Sword, she could take command in his absence, and the party would have just as high a chance of success as it did now.

            Well, perhaps not quite as high a chance. After all, she had no magic, except for the gifts he had bestowed upon her. He sighed wearily. Eventually, he supposed, he would have to do the same for the others. But what could he do for them? He had no idea what would give them the best chance of success. Someone, he knew, must be found to wield the Elfstones, and he had an inkling that that person would be whichever twin was not the Heir of Shannara. Then for the other two…perhaps a dwarf? Or a man of Callahorn? Or should he make one of them into an Elven hunter? But no, that would be whoever was given the power of the Elfstones.

            _Ah well, he mused, __I will try to discover that at the Hadeshorn. There is very little I can do until then, except perhaps suggest that Erin give the others lessons in swordfighting. It would be wise for them to know how to use those short swords the Stoors gave them. Yes, that is what I will do, he decided. His mind, contented with that decision, finally calmed itself enough to permit slumber, and he fell into a light sleep to the peaceful sounds of the night._


	13. The Hadeshorn

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: Yes I know I have been really really really bad about keeping this fanfic up and posting rapidly and such. That _should change now that  I am __finally free of school *cough*prison*cough*. ANYWAYS, as a bonus to all you faithful readers that I'm hoping I still have, I'm posting not one, but TWO chapters today! The song in the middle of this chapter is Paint the Sky with Stars by Enya. Very good artist, strongly recommend her music. PLEASE REVIEW! That will become an order if the request is not fulfilled!_

_The Hadeshorn_

            The mountains speared into the gray morass of sky, forming an unbroken chain of peaks as far as the eye could see. Trees blanketed the lower slopes, evergreens and others just growing in their spring leaves. A few creeks could be seen at intervals tumbling headlong down the steep mountainsides to the foothills in misty white streams. Erin stood at the top of a rise and gazed with wonder and joy upon the mountains, wonder at their majesty and beauty, and joy to know that she would be safely under the shade of their forested slopes before the day was done. She had always loved the mountains, but she'd definitely never had the opportunity to experience them quite like she would during the next few weeks. Certainly, she had hiked in them on vacations, but those were day hikes, and she'd never camped in them. Two and a half weeks had passed since they left behind the small cottages of Storlock, and Allanon had pushed them hard every day of it. Erin figured that, with the distances they had been traveling, these mountains could only be the Rockies, though she couldn't know for sure without a map.

            Erin's gaze roved further up the mountainsides towering before her, and she was reminded why this leg of the journey would not be a stroll in the woods. Snow crowned the highest peaks, where it would cling for many more weeks before the heat of summer drove it from the mountains in torrents of icy water. For now, it was still early March, and snowstorms were a possibility that could not be prudently ignored. Nonetheless, they were as prepared as any man could be and couldn't avoid the mountains if they were to reach the Skull Kingdom in time.

            Erin was shaken out of her musings by the sound of swords ringing against each other. Fearing the worst, she whirled and looked down on last night's camp, but there was nothing amiss. The twins had merely decided to practice their swordwork a bit early. Erin let them continue for a few minutes, watching critically from above as they clumsily parried and attacked. They had only been learning for two and a half weeks, after all, so not much could be expected of them. And considering the circumstances, they were doing admirably well.

            Eventually Erin started down the hill, still keeping her attention on the twins as she descended into the clearing. Adrienne and Sarah sat nearby, stretching and warming up for the sword lessons which Erin was about to begin. As she neared the bottom of the rise, she called out, "All right, all right, that's enough for now you two. Sit down and rest for a minute. Sarah and Adrienne, you two ready?" Sarah groaned in reply, obviously not too pleased with the idea, but Adrienne leaped up eagerly. "Let's get started!" she exclaimed, drawing her short sword and charging straight for Erin.

            Erin danced nimbly out of the way, drawing her own short sword and calling, "Good idea Adrienne, trying to surprise me. You're not going to surprise a defeat out of me though!" Adrienne mock-growled, "We'll see about that!" and dropped into the readied crouch Erin had taught her. Erin smiled with approval, falling into her own position and beginning to circle. 

            Adrienne followed her lead, her footwork a perfect copy of Erin's. "Remember," Erin said, "just let yourself go. Make your sword an extension of yourself, and don't worry about anything except evading my attack and staging your own. Keep your movements fluid and continuous." Adrienne nodded, but before she had finished the nod Erin was leaping towards her, sword outstretched. Adrienne twisted, bringing her sword around to meet Erin's in a musical clang she had become very familiar with during these last couple weeks. Erin disengaged and struck low, but Adrienne brought her own sword down and around to the right in a circle that diverted Erin's attack. "Good, good!" Erin exclaimed, though she did not halt her advance, continuing the circular movement of her sword to slap Adrienne's left arm. Adrienne made a little sound of pain, having already been hit there several times in the past few days. Next thing she knew the wind was knocked out of her as Erin kicked her legs out from under her, landing her flat on her back on the hard ground. 

            "Ow." Adrienne declared, lying there regaining her breath. Erin stood over her, saying only, "Told you so. But good job nonetheless. You're improving." before offering a hand to her friend. "Thanks." Adrienne grunted as Erin pulled her to her feet. She stretched a little to ease the pain before retorting, "You may have defeated me this time, Erin, but you will not fare so well next time!" Erin just raised an eyebrow, and then they both burst into laughter. Once their mirth had ceased Adrienne asked, "So, what did I do wrong?"

            Erin smiled. "You were doing good until you allowed the slap on your arm to distract you. What you should have done then was jump back out of reach where you could reevaluate and decide your next course of attack." 

            Adrienne nodded, replaying the spar in her mind and seeing the logic of Erin's statement. She turned a pleading glance upon Erin. "I wouldn't have been so distracted by the pain in my arm if I hadn't been hit there ten times in the past week. That bruise there just keeps getting worse, you know. Could you stop hitting me there?" 

            Erin laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to hit your bruise. It's just you've got so many now it's impossible to avoid hitting them!"

            They both chuckled, and Erin called, "Get up here, Sarah, you haven't had your chance yet!"

            "I think I could do without for one practice," she groaned, but she got up anyways and shook herself out before dropping into a readied crouch. "All right, let's get this over with."

            "Well, if that's how you want to do it…" Erin replied with a fierce grin. "I didn't think you wanted any more bruises, but perhaps I was mistaken…"

            "Oh no really, I'll try!" Sarah exclaimed, following suit as Erin began to circle. She caught a quick glimpse of Allanon watching the two of them, but before she could get a better look, Erin charged her exactly as she had attacked Adrienne. Sarah, however, did not agilely leap out of the way. She waited until Erin was close, then crouched even closer to the ground, until she was well below the level of Erin's sword. She shot her left foot right into Erin's left knee, then brought her right foot around to knock Erin's knees out from under her. However Erin jumped, anticipating this, and Sarah missed Erin by millimeters. Sarah rolled to her feet in an attempt to save herself from the inevitable defeat, but Erin was already up and quickly pinned her.

            "Over, and not a single new bruise, right?" Erin asked with a grin.

            "We'll see," mumbled Sarah dispiritedly as Erin helped her up.

            "You almost had me there," Erin said with warm approval. "Good trick. I've no doubt you will be a talented swordswoman. If I hadn't jumped, _you would have been helping __me off the ground, and with a bruised back to boot."_

            "I know that," Sarah said with a grimace. "But you did jump. How am I supposed to avoid getting killed if that happens in real battle?"

            "Whoa, whoa, getting a little ahead of ourselves there, aren't we?" Erin replied with raised eyebrow. "If all goes well you won't need these skills for a couple more months. The only evil creatures we should be seeing out here are Skull Bearers, and not even the best swordsman in the history of the world could vanquish one of those without the aid of magic. That's why we've got Allanon along. You don't need to worry about battle for a while yet." Sarah nodded, seeming slightly relieved. Apparently, she _had thought they'd be running into patrols or something that she would have to help dispose of. But unless Allanon wasn't telling her something, Erin figured she had a couple of months before they were close enough to encounter patrols or other hostile parties. "Now, to answer your question, you tried to do the right thing, you just weren't fast enough. Rolling away might have been more successful if you'd waved your sword around a little to scare me off while you regained your feet. You could also have rolled forward, sword-first, and got me in the legs."_

            Sarah nodded again, going through the spar in her memory just as Adrienne had. "I see what you mean." she replied, then went and sat down next to the resting Adrienne.

            Erin turned to the twins. "Which one of you wants to be up next?" 

            Before they could reply, however, Allanon's deep voice rumbled across the clearing. "I'm afraid we haven't time for the twins to spar, Erin. We need to get going now, or we won't reach our camp by nightfall."

            Erin nodded, turning. "Sounds good. Everybody mount up! Lesson's over for now!" Everyone groaned at the words "for now", but they all complied and soon were trotting out of camp.

* * *

            By afternoon, the sun had broken through the quickly-dissipating clouds, and was peeping through the branches beneath which the party now rode. Erin spared only enough attention to her horse to keep the animal on the right track. The rest of the time, she was busy admiring the breathtaking scenery through which they were traveling. Everything was so green, it was almost unreal. They saw a few small animals and one black bear, though it was far enough off that it didn't frighten the horses. Towards evening, Erin knew, they would start seeing some deer and other animals, and that was when Erin planned to catch their dinner.

            They had reached the mountains around lunchtime, eating in their saddles and reveling in the cool shade. After that they had continued on, winding higher and higher into the mountains. Only Allanon knew where they were going, so he rode first, and Erin rode rearguard as usual. From this position, she caught some spectacular views that made her wish fervently she had a camera with her. After a few hours of climbing, looking down on the foothills and plains below was like seeing it from an airplane. It was all laid out below her like a map, the roads criss-crossing the brown-green fields and rolling foothills, spotted with budding trees and creased with small rivers and creeks that ended in tranquil ponds rimmed with reeds. The party forded their share of babbling brooks and chuckling creeks, some of which even had sparkling fish leaping in them. Several times they passed above or within picturesque valleys rimmed with snow-crowned mountains, rivers winding through their floor like diamond-scaled snakes.

            As evening fell, Erin began to notice that the trees were thinning out, looking less healthy; and just as the sun was about to drop behind the mountains, the companions were given their first glimpse of the Hadeshorn. The sides of this valley, unlike those of the other valleys they had passed through, were made of sharp obsidian that reflected the red glare of the sun like blood-colored glass. The walls led steeply down to the valley floor, most of which was taken up by a huge black lake: the Hadeshorn. The lake was like a bottomless pit, a black abyss that swallowed all light about it; it did not reflect the dying sun. The air of the place was silent, windless, as if the whole valley knew what was to happen this night and was holding its breath in anticipation. It felt stifling and humid, though the air was cold. No snow had fallen here, nor would it ever.  It was the type of place one would expect a summoning of the dead to occur.

            Everyone spoke in whispers if they spoke at all, as if anything louder might call the spirits before Allanon was ready. Erin, who had slipped away after they arrived to hunt for dinner, was back with a fat deer. Tonight, Allanon sat with them and ate, rather than stalking off as soon as they stopped for camp like usual. They soon found out why.

            "Tonight, as you know, I am going to summon the spirits of the dead," he began once most of them were finished with their meal. "I will do so in the last hour before dawn. While I am speaking with the spirits, you _must stay here. I do not know what would happen if you came down and interrupted a summoning, but I do know that these valley sides are covered in sharp rock that would be hard to avoid if you descended incautiously in the dark. No matter what happens, you are to stay here until I return. " Everyone nodded their assent, their faces so grave they seemed carved from rock. "I am going to ask the spirits many things tonight, but of greatest importance is the location of the Sword. I will also attempt to discover which twin may wield the Sword."_

            Erin spoke up cautiously. "Shouldn't both twins have the power of the Sword? They have the same blood, the same parents."

            Allanon gave her an unreadable look. "Magic is unpredictable. I do not know if the same rules of magic which held true in my world will do the same in yours. Therefore, I must ask those who know more than I."

            Erin nodded and fell silent once more. No one raised any more questions, although Erin could tell both twins were scared to death of what Allanon would discover. She studied them for a moment. Which one was more likely to hold the power? Or was it really shared by both of them, as she had suggested to Allanon? Amanda would be able to handle the psychological aspect of the Sword's magic best, since Elissa's self-confidence was dangerously low. Then again, considering the power of that magic, Amanda might not exactly be an ideal candidate either. Nevertheless, one of them had been chosen, and the answer to that question would be revealed no sooner than tonight.

            Seeing that the girls were lost in their thoughts, and no longer in need of answers, Allanon rose to leave. "I will take the watches," he rumbled. "I will awaken someone before I leave for the Hadeshorn."

            "Now just a moment, Allanon!" said Erin in a voice that brought to mind the image of a mother scolding her child. "You'll need your sleep if you're going to be performing great feats of magic tomorrow. Watches will continue _as usual tonight, and we will __all wake up when you leave for the Hadeshorn." The others were barely able to conceal their laughter. They knew Erin was trying to cheer them up, and her ploy was succeeding quite brilliantly. Erin stood before Allanon, hands on hips and head tilted slightly, which looked quite comical combined with the fact she was forced to look up to meet his eyes. "In fact," she continued, and now her voice took on the tone of a mother doling out punishment, "I think you should stay right here by the fire where we can make sure you get to sleep. Right everyone?"_

            The others put on their best innocently serious faces and nodded vigorously, while Allanon gave them all resentful looks. Nonetheless, he saw what Erin was trying to do and played along, bowing respectfully to her. "Certainly, m'lady." he replied in his deep voice, then sat down against a tree as far from the fire as he could get and closed his eyes. Erin turned to her friends.

            "We don't want to keep Allanon up with our chatter, so let's all turn in, too. Don't forget, Elissa and Amanda, you two are standing watch!" she called, and everyone moved into action. They put the fire out except for a few last coals to make sure nobody hurt themselves getting to their blankets, and the three girls who weren't on watch curled up to sleep. Elissa and Amanda sat silently, nervously scanning the sky and forest about them, and Allanon drifted in a light, dreamless sleep.

* * *

            When Adrienne shook Erin awake at the normal time for her watch, Erin found that she was much more alert than usual. _Perhaps I am just on edge about this summoning today_, she thought to herself as she nodded at Adrienne. The girl quickly made her way to her own blanket, and soon all was quiet except for the sounds of breathing coming from the direction of the fire. After listening very hard for a moment, Erin was also able to pick up the faint noise of Allanon's breathing, though it was so soft it could be easily overlooked or mistaken for the rustling of leaves. 

            _Allanon.__ A strange name, many people of my world would say. A strange name for a strange man, I suppose, Erin reflected with a little smile. Memories stole her sight, and she wandered back to a time not so long ago._

            _The woods were utterly silent, for dawn was not far away, and the night animals had already escaped back to their homes for the day. With a sigh _Erin___ looked about at the sleeping forms of her four friends, then inspected the surrounding woods for the two hundredth time that hour. It was her first time to be on watch, and though she knew what to do, she still felt apprehensive about the responsibility. It didn't help that this was the most likely time for Skull Bearers to descend on the camp. Her gaze drifted towards the night sky, peppered with more stars than she had ever seen in her life. As long as she could remember, __Erin__ had lived near cities, so she'd never been able to see just how many stars were up there. The sheer weight of the sky and the eerie silence pushed down upon her, stifling and oppressing her. She felt as if she would be crushed if she did not do something. In an effort to dispel the silence and the fear that was growing within her mind, __Erin_ began to sing softly. As she sang, her mouth curved slightly in a contented smile, and her tense shoulders relaxed.__

_Suddenly before my eyes  
Hues of indigo arise;  
With them how my spirit sighs.  
Paint the Sky with stars.  
  
Only Night will ever know  
Why the Heavens never show  
All the dreams there are to know.  
Paint the Sky with stars.  
  
Who has placed the __midnight__ Sky  
So a spirit has to fly  
As the Heavens seem so far,  
Now who will paint the __Midnight__ Star?  
  
Night has brought to those who sleep  
Only dreams they cannot keep.  
I have legends in the deep.  
Paint the Sky with stars.  
  
Who has placed the __midnight__ Sky  
So a spirit has to fly  
As the Heavens seem so far,  
Now who will paint the __Midnight__ Star?  
  
Place a name upon the Night,  
One to set your heart alight.  
And to make the darkness bright,  
Paint the Sky with Stars._

_            The song ended, and __Erin__ realized that while she had been singing, Lady Dawn had begun to lighten the sky. She was about to begin breakfast preparations when she sensed rather than heard someone come up behind her. She whirled, drawing her knife, only to find herself staring into Allanon's blue eyes. For a moment, __Erin__ just stood there in shock, but then she got control of herself and sheathed her knife. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "You startled me."_

_            Allanon was silent for a moment, then said, "What was that song you were singing? It was beautiful."_

_Erin_ glanced at the Druid with no small measure of surprise. "It's called 'Paint the Sky with Stars'. I didn't make it up; there are special people in my world sort of like minstrels who make up songs for others' enjoyment. That song was created by a woman named Enya. I have a couple of her CDs."__

_            Allanon gave __Erin__ a confused look. "What are…CD's?_

_Erin_ laughed a little. "Another invention we came up with to make our lives easier. It's a little round metal disk about so big--" --she made a circle with her hands--"that you put in a special device just for playing them. I'm not sure how it works, but somehow it reads the songs off the CD and projects them so that you can hear them."__

_            Allanon's brow furrowed, for such a device was difficult for him to imagine. However, he could ask no more questions, because at that moment __Erin_ began building the fire back up, and the sleeping girls were awakened by the smell of cooking sausage.__

            That conversation had been the icebreaker. Since then, Allanon had returned during Erin's watch almost every night, where they took turns discussing their respective worlds and the customs and cultures within. Every story Allanon told of the Four Lands made Erin wish even more that she were going back with him after this quest was done. For her, it would have been like escaping back into the way Earth had been a thousand years ago, a time she dearly longed to return to. Perhaps one day, she would be able to travel to the Four Lands and fulfill her dream. For now, though, her fantasy would remain exactly that.

            They were still far from exhausting all the topics there were to discuss about their worlds, yet already Erin realized that they were continuing these discussions not solely from a desire to learn, but also from a need for companionship. Despite the fact that she did not really want to admit it, Erin was missing her home and family, and Allanon reminded her in some ways of her father. She found that she was looking forward more and more to spending her watch with him, just talking and sharing and enjoying each others' presence.

            And now, in just a few hours, Allanon was going to put himself in grave danger. The others didn't completely realize it, but the summoning Allanon was attempting was not an easy task. It took strength and courage, not to mention a good understanding of magic. And despite the fact that she knew Allanon had done this before, possibly several times, Erin was worried sick. There were so many things that could go wrong, it made her go cold just to think of it. And she wasn't even going to be doing the summoning; all she had to do was stand up here and watch. But in some ways, that task was even harder to bear, not being able to do anything to help Allanon if something went wrong. With a frustrated sigh, Erin stared off into the night, waiting for the dawn.

* * *

            Allanon woke with a start, every sense fully alert. He quickly scanned the surrounding land with his eyes and ears, yet he found nothing amiss besides the unnatural silence and thick darkness. This did not upset him, for he had seen such darkness before in the Four Lands; and he knew that few animals dared come this near to the Hadeshorn, which was the cause of the absolute quiet. Through the inky night, he could make out the faint outline of Erin seated nearby. Farther away, Allanon could hear the sounds of the other four girls breathing, soft and slow in the pattern of sleep. Whatever had awakened him so suddenly?

            Then he remembered. His sleep and been light and full of fleeting dreams, most of which he could not remember. But the last one, he recalled all too clearly.

            _They were in a small cave, a very dark cave. The only light was a smoking torch held by…Adrienne. Adrienne stood next to Sarah and the twins, one of whom had the Sword. Allanon could not tell who, for he could see no more than their backs. They were in the __Skull__Kingdom__, in the Warlock Lord's domain. He did not know how he knew all this, but he knew it with a certainty that could not be denied._

_            Suddenly a shiver of fear passed through all the girls, and Allanon realized that Brona was coming. A shadow seemed to form in the cave entrance, drawing together the shadows…_

_            Before the Warlock Lord finished his appearance, Allanon was torn from that image and tossed into a very different scene. It was another dark cavern, but this one was larger and, Allanon sensed, not completely real. All along the far wall was a gaping fissure, leaving only a small rock shelf against the near wall. All was dark except for a single, flickering white beacon far ahead. Hoping and fearing, Allanon flew across the cavern towards the light. As he neared it, he realized that it was not a light, but a person glowing with magical power. But that power was slowly being forced out, even as the person carrying it was pushed back towards the abyss. Then, in the last instant before the person fell, the image before him disappeared completely, and he woke._

            "Allanon?" Erin whispered, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

            Allanon realized belatedly that his breathing had quickened and his hands tightened into fists. He uncurled them and calmed his breathing, then replied, "Yes. I am fine. I was merely recalling a bad dream."

            Even in the darkness, he could tell Erin was giving him a strange look. However, she said nothing of it, instead informing him, "You slept late today. I've been on watch for an hour and a half, which means you've got thirty minutes to prepare for the summoning." She rummaged in a pack next to her, then moved carefully over to him, testing the ground before her with her feet before taking a step. "Here, eat a little something," she said, and handed him a chunk of waybread.

            "Thank you," he replied as he tore a piece off and ate it. "Are you going to wake the others?"

            "In a few minutes," Erin sighed. "I know for a fact both twins are extremely nervous about this today, and Sarah and Adrienne aren't terribly happy either. I don't want to give them that long to think about it and worry themselves into a nervous breakdown."

            Allanon nodded, feeling a small measure of sympathy for the girls, especially the twins. He had never really experienced the feeling of not knowing what was to happen to him, the agony that the twins were going through right now. Unfortunately, he did know that such troubles would only increase for whichever twin was imbued with the ability to wield the Sword. And he also knew, even more acutely, that part of those troubles could be dispelled by the information he held and the experience he had gained during his journey with the Ohmsfords.

            It was a decision which haunted his every step now, the choice to withhold his knowledge just as he had with Shea. He still felt exactly as he had then, that Brona was a responsibility of the Druids and thus of him. He had thought that when the Warlock Lord was destroyed by Shea, it meant the end of that responsibility, but now he knew that he was mistaken. Once again, he must take up the duty, the burden, and all that came with it. If a few sleepless nights were his only price to pay for the final destruction of Brona, then he would count himself lucky. Even the realization that he had misjudged Shea during that quest in the Four Lands did not shake his resolve to withhold the secrets from the twins. He could bear their mistrust and dislike, but he did not want the deaths of innocents caused by the Warlock Lord on his conscience, for he still firmly believed that, if they failed, Brona would not hesitate to launch an attack on this world. And despite the incredibly superior weapons this world possessed, they had nothing to counter the Skull Bearers and other Demons Brona might summon, creatures who could not be destroyed by anything other than magic. With those alone he could conquer this world. No, they dared not fail this time.

            "Allanon," Erin spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. Allanon's attention was immediately drawn to her; he could sense, even though she whispered, that she did so with great emotion. "I don't—

            "—I know." Allanon interrupted. He had figured this topic would come up sooner or later. "I do not wish to do this summoning either. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and I know no other way to discern the whereabouts of the Sword. We have no other choice."

            Erin sighed sadly next to him, then suddenly changed the subject, so that it took Allanon a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "I miss them, Allanon. My family. My mom and dad, my sister Kelsey...I didn't realize until now just how much I miss them…" And with that, her composure broke, and Allanon heard the faint sounds of crying. He had known this also would come eventually, for over the past few days the other girls had experienced similar waves of homesickness. Each time, Erin had been there with comforting words and a shoulder to cry on. It was inevitable that listening to her friends speak of their homes would bring forth similar memories in Erin.

            Nonetheless, Allanon had very little experience with homesick girls. He put a hand on her shoulder, which he could just barely make out, and she leaned her head down onto it, the soft wetness of her tears surprising him momentarily as they fell onto his hand. Then she moved towards him, until she was curled in the shelter of his arms, crying even harder. For days now she had been needing a release of her pent-up emotions, and now that it was here, she took full advantage of it. Allanon continued to hold her silently, her reaction so unexpected that he was quite uncertain what to do. Many minutes later, her sobs subsided, and her breathing calmed. She lifted her head from the Druid's now damp shoulder, looking up into the area she knew his eyes must be. Before she could speak, Allanon asked, "Do you feel better?" 

            "Yes." Erin replied softly, her voice hoarse from crying. Allanon gently moved her off his lap, and with a final pat on her shoulder, stood up. "Good. I must be going now. You should wake the others."

            Erin sighed anxiously. "I will. Allanon," she continued, and the Druid thought it sounded as though she were forcing the words out, "Please be careful. And…good luck." Then he was gone.

            Fighting the impulse to run after him, Erin stood and made her way to the remains of the night's fire, starting it up again as she called to the others. "Wake up everybody! Allanon's already gone! Get up, get up!"

            Sleepy groans were her only reply as her friends began to awaken. Then Amanda seemed to realize what Erin had just said. "Allanon's gone?!" she exclaimed.

            "He just left! There's still ten minutes left before the summoning, but he's got to climb down there!" Erin replied anxiously as she handed out more waybread.

            The others were now wide awake as well. For the next few minutes there was silence, as they attempted to down the dry, tasteless waybread. Erin could not see the faces around her, but she already knew the expressions they would hold. The anxiety and outright fear in the air was practically tangible, a cloud that none of them could shake off.

            "Allanon's done this before, right?" Elissa finally asked in a quavering voice.

            "Yes." Erin replied shortly, then decided to elaborate. "He has done it before in his own world. I don't know if it will go differently here."

            Before anyone could add their thoughts to this ominous statement, Erin stood and ran to the rim of the valley. "It's starting!" she hissed at the others, who were already following her to the edge.

            Below, the black waters of the lake could be made out faintly. It was an hour until dawn, but the sky was beginning very gradually to lighten, and the lake below was dimly visible. Her eyes open wide, straining through the darkness, Erin thought she could see its previously calm surface boiling. But this was not what had drawn Erin's attention.

            All about them, an unearthly chorus was rising in volume, its shrieking and wailing bringing to mind thoughts of demons and hell. Their voices were those of chaos incarnate, having no harmony to speak of, every note seeming to clash with a thousand others. It swirled around them like a great river, threatening to sweep them away. For a few seconds Erin fought an urge to sit down just to feel the ground beneath her, the sound was so disorienting. Her thoughts swam, moving so quickly through her mind that she could not even register them before they were gone. 

            Sarah and Adrienne covered their ears as the cacophony grew to an unbearable level. The twins' attention was fixed on the lake below, though Erin was sure they could hear the song of the spirit world as well. When she returned her gaze to the valley, Erin thought she could make out shadows swirling about its edges, enclosing Allanon and the lake in a barrier that, though not solid, she knew with undeniable certainty was deadly to breach. And there, mere feet from the roiling waters, stood Allanon. His arms were raised towards the lake, as if to embrace the spirit he had summoned. And even as Erin's attention turned from Allanon to the dark, undulating waters, a whirlpool seemed to form in its center, a lightless tunnel to the spirit world. From it rose a black-cloaked figure who glided across the waters toward the waiting Druid. It halted several feet from the edge of the lake and drew back its hood.

            The spirit's face was quite clear, though Erin realized if she looked closely enough she could see the rocks behind it. It was lined with many years of hard labor and nights of sleepless worry. Its hair was long and white, as was its beard, standing out starkly against the black robes. Erin recognized the face beneath it from her readings, and Adrienne's gasp beside her confirmed her suspicion. Bremen had come.


	14. Questions Answered and Raised

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: I know that there is absolutely no excuse for my utter neglect of this story. Nonetheless, I apologize profusely. From now on, I will make a concerted effort to increase the frequency of my postings, even if it means mild sleep deprivation.

            Please, please offer me criticism of my story!!! Especially with regards to Allanon, though also (for those of my readers who know the five girls in this story) my friends.

Questions Answered and Raised

            The night sky was cloudless and star-studded, but the land beneath it was eerily still. It seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. Cloaked in the silence, Allanon picked his way carefully down the treacherous valley wall toward the Hadeshorn, trying to clear his mind of distracting thoughts so as to better concentrate on the task ahead. He was finding it difficult, mainly because there were so many.

            The first that came to mind was Erin. He was still working out his feelings towards the girl, had been trying to for quite some time. He did not believe that he had fallen in love with her. It was more a kinship, a bond of friendship, a tie forged from their mutual need to keep unpleasant secrets from those they most wanted to help. Brought together by this, their friendship had quickly deepened. He admired her as well, knowing how hard it must have been to accept the reality of magic and Dark Lords and Druids, knowing how well she had performed in her battles with the Skull Bearers despite the fact she had never in her life been faced by such creatures. Allanon felt a great need to protect her from any more such dangers, to become a wall about her that nothing could penetrate. The idea of harm befalling her frightened him, though he knew that it would happen many times before the end of the journey.

            Allanon was surprised and somewhat embarrassed by the intensity of his feelings. He had only known Erin for a few weeks, and already she knew him better than any other living soul in this world or the Four Lands. She had an air about her, a tone of voice and posture, which seemed to encourage you to confide your deepest fears.

            And yet, though he had longed to, he had not. There was almost an unspoken agreement between them not to speak of how he had come to this world. But returning here brought back the memories—and the fears. Memories of traveling though the spirit world, a din worse than the banshees in the Hall of Kings, fleeting touches chill as ice from which the equally frigid shade who carried him could not shelter him.

            Allanon stumbled slightly, his concentration broken momentarily as the fear came flooding back. He held himself rigid against it, built a wall about himself, a barrier constructed of iron determination and desperation. He made it as a protection against the kind of emotions that would be his downfall here. Within his mental blockade he allowed only the knowledge required for the summoning and the conviction he needed to withstand it.

            Now he reached the bottom of the valley, striding quickly and confidently across it, his mind and face devoid of the emotion which had occupied his attention for so long. Another minute passed, and the water's edge lay feet before him, still as death itself. Allanon glanced one last time at the clear, star-studded sky, and then his instincts told him the time had come.

            Silently Allanon's arms came up, and the lake before him stirred in response, ripples dancing across its glass-like surface. In a soft yet strong voice, Allanon began the words of the summoning. The ripples became waves, the lake becoming increasingly agitated in response to the rising volume of Allanon's chant. A rumble seemed to begin within the earth, growing louder as the summoning went on. Allanon paid it no heed, the brunt of his concentration focused on the words which were pouring from his lips with increasing speed. The waters before him were churning now, boiling as if a huge fire had been lit beneath them, and the earth's murmur of discontent had built into a shout so loud it seemed the valley would tear apart with its force. But the rock upon which Allanon stood was steady, and so was his voice as he continued heedlessly, tone commanding and powerful as he invoked the irresistible call to the spirits.

            Allanon shouted one last word, completing the invocation. Then the thundering of the earth seemed to gather itself like a snake coiling to strike, its volume dropping suddenly. The waters of the lake drew inward in a swirling motion, a whirlpool forming in the center, a tunnel to the spirit world. The coiled rumbling burst forth in an overwhelming rush of sound, and on its heels came the spirits of the dead.

            Upwards they rushed in a geyser of transparent shapes, their earsplitting wails drowning out the rumbling of the earth. Allanon's arms dropped to his sides as he waited expectantly. One spirit rose above the others, who darted about its shadowy form like jealous children.

            "Father," Allanon whispered unconsciously as the shade of Bremen rose and glided across the roiling waters towards him.

            —Why are you here— The shade's voice appeared within Allanon's mind. He fought down the subconscious fear the shade evoked within him, as well as the anger and shame he felt towards himself because of it. He hated to think that he now associated the spirit of the man who had once cared so deeply for him with such primal fear, the same feeling he experienced in the presence of evil such as the Skull Bearers. But he resisted the urge to flee, instead answering in a voice much stronger than he felt, "I seek knowledge and answers which are hidden from me."

            Bremen did not reply immediately. The shade turned the formidable force of its gaze upon Allanon, boring into his own, giving the Druid the impression that his recent thoughts and memories were being rifled through like records in a library. It sent shivers down his spine. But still he did not flee.

            Then the uncomfortable feeling disappeared, though Bremen did not break eye contact, further convincing Allanon that the shade had indeed been reading his mind. Before he could voice his suspicions, Bremen answered his request with a single word.

            —Watch— Bremen's arms spread wide, and his body seemed to shift, changing color and configuration to form an image. The image was of six people on horseback, who Allanon saw at once were he and the five girls. They were riding in a line through mountains similar to those they now traveled, in the usual order. Suddenly Allanon realized that the four girls who normally carried short swords now had longswords of their own. The others had all been given second forms as well! And there, two places behind him, rode one of the twins…with the Sword of Shannara strapped to her back! The Eilt Druin in the hilt was unmistakable. But which twin carried it? From behind the two were identical, and it was nearly impossible to tell. Then the twin bearing the Sword turned in the saddle…

            The image shifted, and Allanon soon saw he was no longer looking at the scenic mountains Erin called the Rockies. He knew the location immediately; he had been here only once before, but the skull shape of the rock was instantly recognizable. So was the army, perhaps a thousand strong, Trolls and Gnomes together. They were all surging towards an entrance carved in the rock face before which two solitary figures stood. Both were Druids, Allanon saw with a jolt, black-cloaked with blue fire shooting from their fingertips. One he recognized as himself, but the other? Then the second Druid's hood fell back and their face was revealed, twisted into a fierce snarl…

            Once more the image changed but this time Allanon was surprised to find it displaying the Hadeshorn. It could have been showing him the present; he and Bremen were in the same positions as they were now. But there was one difference, and it was this which had caught him off guard. Three of the girls were with him, their faces clearly shown, fear and anticipation in their eyes. All three were in their second forms…

            The last image was dark and difficult to distinguish clearly. It was night, a moonless night by the utter lack of light. Allanon could barely make out three large, bulky forms holding a single struggling shadow between them…

            For the last time the shade's body shifted, now back to itself. Allanon took a deep breath and filed the images away into the library of his mind. Before he could comment on them, Bremen spoke.

            —You do not yet understand, but you will. Now, you must listen.— Allanon did not protest; he certainly did not understand, and knew that there was little point in trying to get the shade to explain. Perhaps now the shade would answer some of his questions, rather than creating more.

            —There is only one Sword of Shannara. It is where you left it: in Tyrsis, in Callahorn—

            "In the Four Lands," Allanon whispered, the sense of dread he had felt when he first entered the valley swiftly manifesting itself in a knot of fear within his stomach. He ignored it, concentrating on Bremen's words.

            —You must travel there and retrieve it. Without the Sword you have no chance of success. I will take you and your companions to the Valley of Shale, but no closer. That is all I may do. Farewell, Allanon.—

            The shade of Bremen began to retreat into the roiling broth from which it had appeared. "No!" Allanon cried in frustration. "Father! I still have questions! Father, do not go!"

            —I may stay no longer—

            "No!"

            —Farewell—

            "Father!" Allanon shouted desperately one last time, his voice drowned out by the screams and rumbles which had resumed about him. "Father," he whispered once more, and then stood amidst the chaos, letting it flow around him like a river. Gradually the cacophony dimmed as the spirits were drawn back into the whirlpool. The rumbling subsided, and the waters calmed once more. The valley was returned to its state of watchful silence.

During the summoning, dawn had crept up upon the valley, and as the first rays of sun dyed the rocks red, they fell upon the heap of black robes at the lake's edge.

            Amanda watched the summoning begin from her position next to Erin, her anxiety etched upon her features. She had waited nearly a month for this moment, to find out whether she or her sister was the Heir of Shannara. For much of that time, she had fought an internal war of faith. She found it hard to accept Allanon's story, despite the fact the Skull Bearer had obviously been real and had mentioned an Heir of Shannara. Besides, how could they succeed, if they did not know where the fabled Sword was? What would happen if the shad could not tell them how to find it?

            Thinking about the spirit brought Amanda back to her nervousness. It seemed to reside in her stomach: a swarm of butterflies, a sharp-clawed creature, and a cold ball of iron all at once, heavy with worry, dragging her deeper into the sea of madness into which she had fallen that day a month ago when the Skull Bearer had entered her class.

            _I might not even be the Heir_, she told herself in an effort to calm her nerves. _It might be Elissa_. In many ways that might be considered desirable, especially since she would not have to deal with the burden of such responsibility. Nonetheless, in the past few weeks she and Elissa had grown much closer, and Amanda realized that the prospect of her twin sister being the Heir was not so desirable after all. To know that Elissa was going into that kind of danger, and there was nothing anyone could do about it…Amanda shuddered inwardly at the idea. She would much rather take it upon herself, though she had no idea what it would bring down upon her.

            With a frustrated sigh that was lost among the cacophony about her, Amanda went back to watching and waiting.

            Erin stared in awe at the spectacle unfolding before her. The sheer, unbridled power emanating from the valley was nearly tangible, and though she was no Druid, it was impossible to miss. She could hardly imagine what it was like for Allanon.

            Suddenly the shade began to retreat, moving back toward the lightless tunnel from which it had come. The noise level about the girls, which had dropped after the shade's arrival, rose again to a new intensity. Erin covered her ears against it, as did everyone else, breathlessly watching the grand finale. Her eyes were drawn to the water's edge, where Allanon seemed to be very agitated. She just hoped he had learned all that he needed to know.

            Gradually the noise subsided, and the gray light of dawn crept in to reclaim the valley from its dark sibling. The five friends stayed in place for a time, watching the stilling waters and letting their hands fall back to their sides with sighs of relief. Finally Erin stepped back and called to them. "Come on. Let's break camp. Allanon will return when he's ready." She glanced down at his tall form standing motionless at the lakeshore, and a swell of sorrow and sympathy welled up in her heart. She could only guess how difficult it must have been for Allanon to see Bremen for so few minutes and then be torn away from him, destined only to visit his foster father when dire need required it.

            The others glanced warily over their shoulders at the silent valley as they followed Erin back to the camp. They moved slowly to gather their belongings, as if in a dream, their awe plain in their expressions. Once they had packed they milled around aimlessly, speaking only in whispers. The peaks about them flamed with the sun's new rays as the golden orb rose higher in the sky.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Erin went again to the edge and peered down at the lakeshore. With a cry she leaped down the steep slope, and all four of her friends rose quickly to follow. The sight that greeted their eyes was unexpected indeed.

Allanon lay motionless on the lakeshore, one arm only inches from the deadly waters of the Hadeshorn.

Hurriedly they made their way down the valley, more careful about avoiding a fall than Erin, who was sliding down amid a torrent of sharp rocks. She was heedless of the cuts that crisscrossed the pale skin of her hands and the sound of stones falling that echoed off the valley walls. The crumpled form of Allanon was the only thing she saw. She wasn't worried that he would not be able to tell them what Bremen had said, or wondering how they would succeed in their quest without his guidance and protection. It was the pure need to see the man she cared so deeply for open his eyes, sit up, and tell her everything was all right.

As Erin reached him, her breaths coming in sobs, she grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the waters, turning him over so that she could see his face. He was breathing, and a moment later Erin identified a pulse, which meant he was alive. Tears flowed down her face as relief overcame her, falling onto his face as she called his name. His eyes opened slowly at the soft touch of the salty drops, and Erin found herself looking deeply into their blue depths for the first time. For a brief moment, she saw his overwhelming, unguarded fear and boundless sorrow laid out before her in a way he had never allowed her to see before. In the next instant his inscrutable expression was back, his defenses thrown up once more, before he realized that it was Erin who was crouched over him. She smiled sympathetically through her tears, understanding his aversion to such vulnerability.

Allanon sat up weakly, glancing around him to get his bearings. Before he had a chance to rise to his feet Erin threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely, startling a chuckle from him. He awkwardly returned the gesture, and she sat back again, brushing away her tears as her friends neared. Her eyes were still bright with relief as she whispered, "You scared me there for a minute."

Before Allanon could reply Adrienne, Sarah, and the twins surrounded them. Adrienne was the first to speak. "Allanon, are you all right?" she exclaimed.

"I am merely weary. Summoning the dead requires much strength. With a little rest I will be fine," Allanon replied.

The twins did not have to speak. They merely stood there, expressions begging for the answer to their most pressing question more clearly than words.

Allanon glanced from one to the other a few times, and then answered their unspoken query. "The Heir is Amanda," he said simply.

All eyes turned to her. Relief passed first across her face, because the tension of not knowing had been removed, and because the heir was not Elissa. Then the relief was replaced by a fear more intense than before, because the feeling of not knowing had returned. But it was tempered with resignation, because although she did not know what was to come, did not know what she was to do in the future, she did know with reassuring certainty that it _would_ come, and _she_ would face it.

After giving everyone a few moments to digest Allanon's declaration, Erin met his eyes again. "And the Sword?"

She was surprised to see the fear stir momentarily within the Druid's eyes before he replied, "I will tell you later. I need some time to ponder the rest of what I have been shown."

Erin nodded and gave him a smile of understanding. "Let's get back to camp." she ordered, then a feeling, almost a premonition, made her ask, "Allanon, will we be moving camp yet?"

"No." the Druid answered. "Not yet. Later in the day, perhaps."

Allanon's gloominess extended like a raincloud over the girls, silent as they climbed the valley wall. Erin dropped back to Allanon, lending him a shoulder as he slowly made his way up the slope.

"You all right?" she asked him again.

The Druid glanced at her quickly. "Yes, I am just tired."

Erin gave him a critical look, but let it go. "What did you find out about the Sword?" she asked in a low voice.

Allanon sighed. "I will tell you later, when I tell everyone else." he replied in a harsh tone.

Erin looked hurt for a moment, then reminded herself that Allanon had just been through a very difficult experience. However well he hid his emotions, Erin was sure that he was still working to suppress them. In the same soft tone she said, "Allanon, I know that was hard—"

"You do not know." Allanon cut her off, then quickened his pace and moved ahead of her. Erin looked after him sadly before continuing at a slower pace. _Let him go_, she told herself. _He needs to be alone._

Adrienne glanced at the rising sun in surprise. The sun had nearly reached its peak, which meant the five friends had been talking for the entire morning. Allanon still had not returned, and so the company had whittled away the time discussing anything and everything. They all knew that their pointless chatter was a distracter, that they were avoiding the one subject that most needed to be discussed: what to do next. But they could not really come to any decisions until Allanon returned. Erin had apparently been unable to pry any more information out of Allanon's possessive clutches, and the only conclusion they had been able to reach with the facts they had was that they needed to know more. The Heir of Shannara had been identified, yet they still needed the Sword before they could launch their attack on the Warlock Lord.

Erin broke into the current discussion, which apparently was about the quality of cafeteria food, or rather the lack thereof. Someone's stomach rumbled in the ensuing silence, just as Erin opened her mouth to announce that it was time for a bite to eat. Everyone jumped up and started eagerly for their packs; obviously, the conversation about cafeteria food had reminded their empty stomachs of the time as well. Adrienne gratefully retrieved an apple from her pack, munching on it contentedly. The day before they entered the mountains, the company had quite accidentally come upon a little orchard, and had decided that the owner wouldn't miss a few luscious fruits, especially when they went to such a good cause.

Nearby Adrienne heard the sounds of yet another argument building between the twins. "That's my pack! I remember putting it right next to that tree!" "No, see in this pocket, there's that stone I picked up a few days ago!" "I don't know how that got there, but it's my pack!" The twins had been bickering a large part of the day, and had adopted an irritated attitude toward everyone else, including each other, that had Sarah, Adrienne, and Erin searching vainly for some cotton balls or ear plugs. _Why can't they behave like proper teenagers, and not kindergarteners?_ Adrienne thought in exasperation. She grabbed a couple of strips of dried meat from her pack to supplement the fruit, and wandered to the edge of the valley near the forest, marveling at the rough beauty of the land. It was somehow both rugged and elegant at the same time, bare rock and stunted trees shaped by the fierce wind and driving rain.

Adrienne's thoughts wandered from her scenic surroundings, her own irritation coming to the surface. She suspected that the reason for the twins' edginess was Allanon's absence, and the same was true for her. She was still suspicious of the Druid; no matter what light she tried to see him in, part of him always seemed to be shrouded from view. She despised the code of secrecy and caution he followed when it came to the twins. She didn't know his reasons, his motivations, although she was pretty certain they weren't ill-intentioned. And no matter how much he revealed to them, Adrienne always left those discussions with the feeling that there were important details still hidden from her, and that she couldn't make a good decision unless she knew them. Which of course left all the decision-making to Allanon and, to an extent, Erin. At least they had Erin representing them in Allanon's decisions. She wouldn't let him do anything that brought unnecessary danger to her friends. Nevertheless, Adrienne still resented the lack of control, or at the very least input, when it came to this quest. She felt as though the company was following Allanon blindly into a maze which only he could lead them out of, and if something happened to him, they would be lost in it forever.

Adrienne calmed her thoughts, working the anger and annoyance back down to a manageable level. She did her best to hide it among the others; Erin and Sarah had enough bickering on their hands with the twins.

"Very considerate," a deep voice whispered into her ear. Adrienne gasped and whirled to see Allanon striding past her into camp. His face was unreadable, an expression Adrienne had never seen him drop. The man must have iron control to maintain such an impassive look. He met each of their gazes for a few seconds as he walked up to the remains of the campfire and seated himself. Adrienne and the others quickly gathered their impromptu lunches and joined him on the ground, Erin handing him some dried meat as she sat beside him. The Druid quickly devoured it, and an uncomfortable silence fell as all waited for the Druid to speak. "The shade showed me many visions." he finally began in a thoughtful rumble. "The first revealed to me the identity of the Heir—" he nodded at Amanda—"and the forms that each of you shall be given. I have already given Erin the weapons and guise of a Prince of Leah, but the rest of you have only your short swords. That must change. Sarah, come here. You shall go first."

Sarah rose and moved to stand before him, her apprehension showing clearly in her face. She glanced at Erin, who smiled reassuringly.

"I shall give you the form of a dwarf of Culhaven." Allanon announced. Sarah looked clearly unhappy, but Erin spoke up. "Don't worry, he's just going to change your clothes and the weapons you carry. He won't make you stunted, or give you a beard or anything."

That seemed to reassure Sarah, as she chuckled nervously and nodded at Allanon. The Druid rose to his full height before her, towering over her, a somewhat frightening sight even in the daytime. He shut his eyes for a moment in concentration, and a blue glow grew about his hands. Allanon opened his eyes and began moving them over Sarah's body, not touching, but leaving behind a blue light until Sarah's whole body was aglow. Then the Druid made motions with his hands as if he were shaping clay, and to the astonishment of the others, Sarah's clothes began to change. Through the blue glow the others could see the tan-colored tunic and leggings darken to a brown that was almost black. A leather jerkin appeared over these. A black belt was fastened about her waist, with weapons of many different types: a mace, a short sword, and several small axes for throwing. A battle-axe was strapped across her back, over a dark green cloak.

Allanon stepped back a pace, and the blue glow dissipated like smoke in the wind, lingering a few moments about her head. Sarah staggered back a step as well, surprised at the sudden weight of her numerous new weapons. One by one she took them out and fingered them, even taking a few experimental swings. Her expression was one of amazement, as she carefully tested whether each and every new addition was truly real. She finally looked back up at the Druid, her eyes glowing with wonder. He met her gaze with a small smile of satisfaction as he looked her up and down. "Speak your name to change back to your normal form. Speak 'Culhaven' to change to this one." he told her.

Erin shook her head with a little laugh. "I certainly wouldn't want to meet you on a battlefield." she said before glancing at Allanon. "All right, who's next?"

Allanon considered for a moment. "Adrienne." As the girl rose and came to stand in front of him, he continued. "I shall give you the form of a Borderman of Callahorn." As all watched, the Druid enveloped Adrienne's body in the blue glow and altered her clothes and weapons. When the glow finally dispersed, Adrienne wore a suit of chain mail over her tan-colored clothing of before, covered by a long green cloak. Hanging at the right side of her belt was a long, thin knife, and at the left a broadsword. Adrienne drew the great blade and swung it a few times before sheathing it. "I'm definitely going to have to practice with that some," she said in a voice soft with wonder. "That's a heavy sword!"

"To return to your form, speak your name." Allanon informed her. "To change to this one, say 'Callahorn'." Then, instead of calling one of the twins to him, he sat down. "Aren't we going to get our own forms?" Elissa asked in a small voice.

Allanon pinned her with a piercing gaze. "You will. The use of sorcery can be very draining, and I am not yet fully recovered from the summoning. There are other things you need to know, and I must save my strength as best I can." Everyone listened intently, sensing that something very important was about to be revealed. Allanon's last comment seemed to worry Erin, as her brow creased faintly, but she said nothing. "The shade revealed to me the location of the Sword." The Druid paused. "It is in the Four Lands."

There were surprised looks all around. No one, not even Erin, had been expecting that answer. "Why didn't you bring it with you when you came in the first place?" Amanda asked angrily.

"Because I did not know it would be needed." Allanon replied, his own temper shortening in turn. "I did not know of the Warlock Lord's reappearance in this world until the shade told me, and by that time I was already here."

Adrienne could see why everyone was worried by such an announcement, but it seemed that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to visit the Four Lands. It would be like time-traveling into the Medieval Ages! She glanced over at Erin, who shared her interest in that period of history. Erin, however, seemed to be paying very little attention to the repercussions of Allanon's statement. The furrow in her brow had deepened, and she watched Allanon almost suspiciously. "You're going to have to summon the shade again, to travel back to the Four Lands and retrieve the Sword." she stated. Allanon nodded.

"When?" asked Adrienne excitedly.

"Tonight. We should not waste any time. We will have to journey from the Valley of Shale to Callahorn and back, and at least the first leg of the journey must be made on foot."

"Tonight?!" Erin interrupted incredulously. "Allanon, are you out of your mind?" The Druid stiffened in anger at her tone. Few dared to speak to him that way. Erin did not appear to notice. "You are weary, you said as much yourself! And I'd be willing to bet that it takes a great deal more strength to travel between worlds than it does to merely summon a shade! You should take at least a full day of rest!"

"Did you hear nothing I said?!" Allanon replied harshly, his own anger aroused. "There will be no horses waiting for us in the valley! It will take weeks to journey to Callahorn on foot!"

Erin didn't back down. "And it will take longer if we have to wait for you to recover!"

Both were silent for a moment, though they exchanged glares. Finally Allanon spoke, in a calm tone that gave no sign of his previous anger. "Very well. Since you are so determined to make certain I keep my strength up, you shall help me."

Erin's expression showed her apprehension. She certainly hadn't been expecting that reply. _What has she gotten herself into?_ thought Adrienne. When Erin spoke, her voice belied her fear as well as her stubbornness. "With what?"

Allanon rose to his feet in reply. "Elissa!" he called, utterly ignoring Erin, who clenched her jaw in frustration. _What is he going to make her do?_ Adrienne wondered again, looking at Erin anxiously. Erin caught her gaze and smiled, but the smile was quite visibly forced. Erin was worried too.

But then Adrienne turned her attention to Elissa, who had come to stand before Allanon. The Druid's piercing gaze passed over her as he looked her up and down, considering what form to give her. "You have the build of an Elf," he finally said, "so that is what you shall be." Once again he enveloped her in the blue glow, and when it dissipated, she admired the new additions with the wonder of a small child on Christmas morning. The only change to her clothing had been a long green cloak, but she now carried several weapons. A bow and arrow were strapped to her back, and her short sword had been replaced by a long, thin knife.

"Speak your name to change back to your normal form, and 'Arborlon' to change to this one," Allanon told her shortly, his exhaustion evident in his voice. As Elissa sat down, Amanda stood without waiting for her name to be called. She came forward with an expression of mingled fear and excitement. Elissa was an Elf, Sarah a Dwarf, and Erin and Adrienne Men. What was left for her, a Gnome?

Allanon started in without warning, the blue glow silently enveloping Amanda. Everyone watched without a sound, breathlessly anticipating what form Allanon might give her. He was taking much longer, perhaps putting more thought into Amanda's transformation than the others. Colors and shapes were distorted by the blue glow, so they didn't really get a good look at Amanda until it had disappeared.

Adrienne's first impression of her then was that she looked like a rural villager. She wore brown, earthy clothes and boots rather than close-fitting shoes. And though she had retained the Stoors' short sword, she had been given no new weapons. "The cry to change to this form is 'Shannara'." Allanon said, swaying slightly on his feet. Erin watched him with concern, but the warning look he gave her kept her from rising to his aid.

"Who did you model my form on?" Amanda asked in a soft voice.

The hard lines of Allanon's face softened, a small smile curving his thin lips as he remembered. "Shea Ohmsford, the Valeman who last bore the Sword." he replied with a sigh. Then the lines returned, the fond memories gone, and he continued, "It will ease our passage in the Four Lands if those of you who accompany me look authentic."

Adrienne immediately picked up on the Druid's phrasing. "Those of us who accompany you? Does that mean someone will have to stay here?" Adrienne didn't want to consider that possibility. She was exhilarated by the idea of traveling through the Four Lands, and would be immensely disappointed if she were forced to remain in this world.

"Yes. We cannot leave the horses untended for that long." Allanon replied. "Two of you shall stay." No one said anything, waiting for Allanon to announce who would remain. Adrienne could see the sense in his reasons, but it seemed to her that there was another reason that not everyone would be going, a reason Allanon wasn't going to tell. _Maybe that was one of his visions_, Adrienne thought. _Or maybe he expects something to happen, and that's why he thinks more than one person should stay._

"Amanda must come with me," Allanon continued. "Other than that, the decision is yours." He started to turn back toward the forest. "I will return in another hour. Then we shall move our camp to the other side of the valley."

Erin stood. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, her irritation plain in her voice.

"No." Allanon replied. "I need to speak with Elissa." Erin sat back down, a frustrated expression on her face.

Elissa rose and followed Allanon into the trees, exchanging confused glances with her sister.

"So," Adrienne said after the two had disappeared, "who wants to go to the Four Lands?"

Amanda wrapped her arms around her bent knees. "Looks like I don't get a choice," she grumbled.

"Who knows, you might even meet that Ohmsford guy," Sarah remarked in a teasing tone. "I wonder what kind of a pair you two would make."

Amanda glared at Sarah as the rest of the girls laughed. "I'm not passing up this chance," Erin declared, sobering. "No matter how much it takes to get there."

Adrienne nodded enthusiastically in agreement, but Sarah sighed. "I don't think I could do that Hadeshorn thing. I mean, how does that work? Will the shade just carry you guys over there one at a time?" She shivered. "I don't care what's on the other side, you couldn't pay me enough to go through any spirit world."

"Well that helps," Adrienne remarked. "If Elissa comes back and says she doesn't want to go, we've got it all worked out."

"Elissa's going to want to come, since I'm going." Amanda said sadly. Adrienne could see the prospect of being separated from her sister depressed Amanda, and made a sudden decision that she would probably later regret.

"If she comes back and says she wants to go, I'll stay," Adrienne declared, trying to hide the disappointment she felt at the idea. Amanda looked up, joy on her face. "You would?" she exclaimed. "Oh, that would be so cool!"

At that moment Elissa appeared, walking towards them out of the forest. She looked troubled, and Adrienne's suspicions only increased as she neared them. Elissa smiled, but it was so obviously forced that Adrienne wondered what Allanon had told her.

Amanda had seen it too. "Elissa—" she started.

"I'm staying here." Elissa announced abruptly, cutting her sister off. "Allanon wants me to."

Amanda's face fell. "Why?!" she asked in a choked voice.

"Twins would attract too much attention." Elissa replied dully. Adrienne knew immediately that wasn't the only reason. _The ever-secretive Allanon probably didn't tell her any more,_ Adrienne thought bitterly. From the frustrated look on Elissa's face, she too recognized the inadequacy of the explanation. But there was nothing they could do, at least not until Allanon came back. "Who else is staying?" Elissa asked.

"I am." Sarah replied.

"Well," Elissa sighed, looking at Erin, Amanda, and Adrienne, "you guys ought to have a lot of fun. You'll have to write a book, you know. _Three Teenage Girls in King Arthur's Court_."

They all burst out laughing at that idea. "I strongly doubt that we're going to meet any kings. Allanon knows we would be absolutely clueless in a king's court. We have no idea about all the little details of court manners, and we'd have to practice for weeks to get the style of speaking down," Erin laughed.

"I am not so certain, my lady. I believe that our extensive perusal of fantasy literature has gifted us with a fine grasp of court etiquette and speech," Adrienne declared smoothly.

"Try that in front of a king, and we'll see how long that fine grasp lasts. I don't know about you, but I would be so nervous and excited about meeting a king I would probably stumble over every word I said! Allanon would have to make up some story about a speaking disorder!" Erin chuckled.

"I can see it now!" Sarah giggled. She imitated Allanon's voice. "I am sorry, your Majesty. This is Lady Erin's first experience in such a noble court. Please forgive her, she is normally quite silver-tongued."

"Silver-tongued!" Adrienne broke into gales of laughter. Erin pretended not to notice. "Lady Erin, hmm…I like the sound of that…"


	15. The Four Lands

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Author's Note: One word: please review! Well, that's two, but so what if I can't count! I can write (or at least I think so, that's what you are supposed to be telling me, wonderful reviewers)!

Chapter 15

Elissa walked briskly through the dark forest, thinking longingly of the warm blanket that awaited her back in camp. It was remarkable how cold it could get up north here, even in late March. The wind rustled menacingly through the branches of the stunted trees, and Elissa shivered harder, picking up her pace.

As she half-ran toward camp, fear gripped her heart in its icy claws. She hadn't though she'd wandered this far from camp. She had decided to leave after the others spent the entire afternoon practicing the skills they would need to blend into the Four Lands. They had spent hours working on their speech, both common and courtly, as well as practicing their weapons so that they looked competent. The weapons practice had been kind of fun, but the rest of it had just made her more conscious of the fact that she wouldn't be going. She had already escaped once during the day to do some hunting (and try out her beautiful bow), and had brought back dinner for the rest of her grateful friends. But the moment dinner was over they had started up again with their discussions of "If this happens, should we..." And so she had escaped again, to languish in the peace of her thoughts.

It had taken several minutes for her to fight down the bitterness about being left behind. She felt so utterly left out. Amanda seemed to feel her unhappiness, sending her sympathetic glances every once in awhile and changing the subject a few times. But the conversation had inevitably returned to the upcoming journey, and Elissa's depression had only deepened.

Once she had cleared her mind, she began to wonder about why Allanon had told her to stay behind. His reasoning that twins would draw attention rang hollow in her mind. There was something else, something he hadn't told her or anyone else. The others had discussed it with her for a little while, coming up with several alternate explanations, none of which clarified the Druid's reasoning. Perhaps he needed someone to stay behind and defend the camp against Skull Bearers, Erin had said. _I'm certainly not capable of that_, Elissa thought bitterly. _Allanon's the only one who can do that, and he has to go_. They needed someone to care for the horses, and make certain they didn't run away, Amanda had suggested. _I can do that, but surely Sarah could have handled that chore perfectly well by herself_. Immediately a little voice said, _Allanon didn't know Sarah was staying. But still, why me specifically, when Adrienne or Sarah or even Erin would have done just as well?_ Elissa argued back at herself.

She had come to no conclusions, other than that she and Allanon needed to talk. And so she had decided to return to camp, since they would probably be setting watches soon. Allanon might even have come back, to tell the others more about their journey. That would be a perfectly good excuse to confront him.

But as she attempted to remember the way back to camp, it suddenly hit her that she was lost. She looked around her, and thought she saw the flicker of a fire in the distance. She started towards it, but it promptly disappeared. The darkness was a net of black fabric, obscuring her vision and muffling sound. It drew closer and closer, stifling her breathing. She panted with fear as she began to run, panic freezing her mind into a standstill, leaving only one thought free to circle about its mental cage: _I'm lost, it's nighttime, and nighttime is when the Skull Bearers come out._ What if she never got back to camp, never saw her friends again, never saw Amanda again? What if a Skull Bearer saw her right now and was swooping down toward her? She stopped, looking up into the pitch-black sky, eyes wide with terror. Then she shifted her gaze to the surrounding forest, scrutinizing every inch of black, empty air for the faintest flicker of firelight...

Suddenly a tall shadow separated itself from the trees. Elissa's heart skipped a beat, and she froze in her tracks. There it was, one of the Skull Bearers, or maybe something even worse, this didn't look like a Skull Bearer...whatever it was, everything about its appearance spoke danger. Elissa knew she should probably be running, darting behind trees to deflect the magical firebolts it sent after her...

All at once Elissa's mind unfroze, and swung straight into high gear. Everything about her shifted into acute clarity as her senses went from dulled to intensely sharp. Time slowed, and it seemed to take hours for her violently trembling hand to move from her side to the handle of her long knife. She drew it and prepared to run, only to find that her legs wouldn't move.

The dark figure pulled back its cowl, revealing its face. Elissa almost shut her eyes, her racing mind painting a dozen hideous faces onto the creature in the time it took for that black fabric to fall back.

But the face that stared back at her was anything but hideous, with the black beard and sharp features she had seen every day for the past month. Elissa's mouth fell open as her knees nearly buckled under the sudden onslaught of relief. Allanon beckoned her closer with a hand that seemed ghastly pale in the nighttime absence of color. She sheathed her knife and obeyed, moving forward slowly. She was still fearful of the Druid, even if he was vastly better than the creatures her mind had been conjuring a moment ago.

"Elissa," he rumbled softly when she was close enough to hear him, "I have something to give you."

Elissa was still apprehensive, as she always was whenever Allanon turned his attention solely to her, but now that trepidation was offset by interest. What more than this beautiful form could he possibly give her? But then, maybe this would give her some answer to the question that had plagued her all night: why had he asked her to stay?

The Druid held out his hand. In it lay a small leather pouch tied closed with drawstrings. Elissa took it tentatively, surprised to find that it was filled with something weighty, like stones or coins. She loosened the ties, and gasped as three perfectly rounded, emerald-green stones tumbled onto her palm. Her hand seemed colorless in contrast to their vibrancy. "They're beautiful!" she exclaimed, face glowing with wonder as she touched them.

"And powerful." Allanon rumbled. Elissa's eyes shot up to meet his. "They are Elfstones, magical gems that can only be wielded by one with Elven blood. They will guide you in your journeys and protect you against enemies with magical powers. Yet use them sparingly, for when they are wielded their power calls out to all who possess magic, be they friend or foe."

Elissa nodded nervously at the ominous warning, quickly slipping the stones back into the pouch, as if the leather might shield them and their power from unfriendly eyes. When she looked up again, Allanon had already begun to walk away.

"Allanon," she called softly, and he turned back. "Which way is the camp?" He pointed wordlessly and disappeared into the shadows. Elissa shivered at the ease with which he vanished from sight, like some spirit of the darkness. She turned and walked briskly in the direction Allanon had demonstrated, unable to shake off the ominous chill that had settled over her.

She was on the outskirts of camp before she realized that she had never thanked him.

The small fire flickered weakly as the girls crowded around it, chatting about home as they attempted to forget the impending journey between worlds for a little while. Amanda watched enviously from the edge of camp as Erin threw back her head, laughing at some joke or witty comment.

Amanda absentmindedly stroked the nose of her horse, Silver, who whickered in appreciation. She smiled as Erin's mare, Elba, nudged her shoulder like a petulant child asking for candy. Soon all the horses had clustered around her looking for attention, even Allanon's horse, who was normally as aloof as his rider. Amanda chuckled, making certain to rub each animal in all the right places.

After nearly three weeks of traveling together, the five girls had gradually found their niches in the various aspects of outdoor life. Erin hunted, Sarah cooked, Elissa washed, and Adrienne gathered herbs, learning all she could of their various uses from Allanon.

Amanda had taken up the responsibility of caring for the horses. They were beautiful, graceful creatures, with their sleek hides and gleaming hooves. She loved watching Silver as she rode, losing herself in the interplay of the horse's powerful muscles. And they were so similar to humans; each animal had a distinct personality. Midnight was temperamental and secretive, Lucky was endearingly mischievous, and Elba was a gentle little mare. Rain was typically rather sullen, as if she wanted nothing more than to go home, and Silver loved attention, specifically in the form of caresses.

She felt she knew them almost as well as her human friends. If they understood the human language, they certainly would know her at least as well, if not better than her human friends did. Amanda had spent many an evening during this journey pouring out her life's story to Silver as the horse sympathetically nuzzled her shoulder and her friends chatted gaily around the fire.

The horses were perfect confidants. They didn't judge or try to repeat clichéd, meaningless words to her in comfort. Her fear didn't seem like a weakness when she described it to them. The horses couldn't ask questions back, and she didn't have to endure the sympathetic looks from her friends. She appreciated her friends' efforts, but they just weren't good listeners, it seemed.

Amanda had needed the animals' comfort more than ever as they neared the Hadeshorn. She needed their quiet confidence, their sturdy, unflinching strength. Sometimes she would wake from a nightmare and just come and sit, crying silently into Silver's mane as she fought down her fear and homesickness. The horses were warm, too, and there had been more than one morning when Amanda had awakened curled up against Silver's side.

But tonight she would be leaving them, her support system, her silent confidants. The thought caused her just as much sorrow as the thought of leaving Sarah and Elissa, even if it was only a few weeks. She was frightened, more than she had ever showed to anyone except her equine friends, not even her twin.

Around the fire, the other four girls rose and dispersed, all but Elissa going to bed. Elissa glanced around, her gaze turning sad when she saw Amanda with the horses. Amanda knew it hurt her twin that she wouldn't confide in Elissa, but every time she tried the words just dissolved in her mouth.

Elissa came and sat silently with her, leaving the awkward silence intact. Amanda could see the look of accusation she caught on Elissa's face every once in awhile when Elissa saw her sitting with the horses.

A sudden sense of shame overwhelmed her. What had she done—pushing away the one person who could give her the most comfort and support, the one person who needed her support and comfort just as much. "Elissa," she started, failing to keep the guilt from her voice, "I just wandered away from camp for...certain reasons, and stopped to calm Silver down a little—"

"And Elba, and Rain, and Lucky..." Elissa interrupted in an angered tone, then trailed off. Amanda sighed with frustration; the words wouldn't come out right, no matter how hard she tried to make them.

"I'm sorry Amanda," Elissa began again in a soft voice. "I don't hate your making friends with the horses. I hate that you won't talk to me. I think I know what's wrong, but I still can't help you until you let all those feelings out. Please let me help you, Amanda." Her voice broke for a moment with her earnestness, but she took a deep breath and continued. "It could have been me in your place; I've had nightmares about it since we left. I know what you're feeling, and I want to help you."

Amanda stared toward the dying embers of the fire, unable to meet her twin's pleading gaze. The words were there in her mind, but once again they dissolved on her tongue. The silence grew longer, but Elissa didn't turn away, keeping her gaze locked on her sister, as if trying to express through the force of her gaze how much she meant those words.

Finally Elissa rose with a frustrated sigh. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." She turned and left.

Amanda stared at the dying embers, as a single silent tear slipped down her cheek.

Erin's watch came much too soon for her. Allanon's statement that she would help him in the summoning had unsettled her, to say the least. She had lain awake for a long time, trying to comfort herself with her knowledge of Allanon. She knew he cared for her...or at least she thought so. After that afternoon, she wasn't as confident in her ability to predict him. She had tried to figure out what she could do during the summoning, without any of her own magic, but had come up empty-handed.

Suddenly Erin remembered a scene in The First King of Shannara in which Allanon had lent Bremen his strength. Together they had wiped out the Warlock Lord's siege engines and many of his men. But even then, Allanon had had some small command of Druid magic; Bremen had already begun his instruction. Erin had none. Still...perhaps it was not necessary to have magical training...

_Whatever he's going to make me do, worrying about it won't change anything_, Erin reminded herself. Still, she was afraid, and the silent darkness gave her no comfort. As she had done so many nights on her watch, she began to sing.

Cold as the northern winds in December morning,

Cold is the cry that rings from this far distant shore.

Winter has come too late, too close beside me.

How can I chase away all these fears deep inside?

I'll wait the signs to come,

I'll find a way.

I will wait the time to come,

I'll find a way home.

My light shall be the moon, and my path the ocean.

My guide the morning star, as I sail home to you.

I'll wait, the signs to come,

I'll find a way.

I will wait, the time to come,

I'll find a way home.

"Was that song by Enya as well?" Allanon's deep voice drifted softly through the still air. Erin stiffened momentarily, then relaxed as the Druid took a seat next to her. She nodded.

Allanon was more relaxed than usual, Erin noticed. Perhaps it was the prospect of returning to the Four Lands. Erin knew that in his position, she would be glad to see some familiar sights too. At least he hadn't gotten too much of a culture shock in this world; he hadn't gone to a dance or even been in a modern house, with its televisions and computers and electricity.

Erin desperately wanted to ask the Druid what he had planned for the summoning, but she was afraid to break the companionable silence they shared. Allanon spoke first. "I gave Elissa the Elfstones."

Erin glanced at him sharply, surprised that he had spoken so bluntly. "I thought Shea had them!"

"He has the blue Elfstones. There are many different ones, many colors. Elissa's are green." Allanon replied.

"Do they have the same effects as the blue Elfstones?" Erin asked, mostly concerned about their ability to kill magical creatures. That would be a helpful tool for Elissa in the future.

Allanon seemed to have read her mind. "They will provide her with a defense against the Skull Bearers." He fell into silence.

"And will they guide her when she is lost?" Erin prodded.

"No." Allanon replied. "In this, they are different from the blue Elfstones. The green Stones have the power to heal."

Erin drew in a breath. "That may prove useful." she said finally. Then, speaking on a sudden thought, she asked, "Have you told her?"

"About the healing powers of the Stones? No." Allanon said.

"Why?" Erin asked, puzzled.

"I do not want her to use it while I am not here to instruct her. The healing power can be...difficult to wield." Allanon answered.

"But what if Sarah were badly hurt while we were gone? What if Elissa could save her through the Elfstones' power?" Erin pressed.

"I do not want her to use any form of magic while she and Sarah are alone. I would rather the Skull Bearers believe we have all traveled to the Four Lands," Allanon said.

"They already know we're here. You've done enough magic yourself; they can't have missed it," Erin said.

"But they may believe after tonight that we have all departed. In that case, they will waste no time searching the area. They will merely wait for us to return. When we do, I will be there to protect all of you." Allanon answered. Erin was struck again by the Druid's selflessness.

She sighed resignedly. "As long as you promise to tell her when we return," she said, a slight tone of command in her voice.

Allanon wasn't affected. "I will make no promises."

Erin almost protested, but knew that it would make no difference. A stone wall would bend easier than he when he had made a decision.

An awkward silence descended between the two of them. Erin broke it after many minutes of thought. "Allanon, tell me about Bremen and the First War of the Races," she said. "Not the version you tell everyone else. Tell me what really happened."

Even in the darkness, Erin could tell that he was giving her a surprised look. "I know what happened according to Terry Brooks and the books he has written. It was different than the account you gave to Shea, at least as Terry Brooks wrote it. I want to know what really happened."

Allanon was silent for a moment. "I was young, and do not remember it well."

Erin waited for a few seconds, half-expecting the Druid to continue, but he did not. "Tell me what you remember then," she said finally.

"Not now. It is time to wake the others," Allanon said.

"Later, then? Maybe when we reach the Four Lands?" Erin pressed.

"Perhaps," Allanon answered, already rising. Once again, Erin let the matter drop, instead joining him in rousing her sleeping friends.

A half-hour later, the five friends said their goodbyes. Allanon offered a last, ominous warning. "As soon as we are gone, move the camp to the other side of the valley. Try to cover all traces of our presence here. Do not confront the Skull Bearers. If one discovers the camp, leave immediately. Abandon the horses if you must."

"You aren't taking them?" Sarah asked.

"I would not subject them to that," Allanon replied, and an awkward silence descended upon the group. Allanon looked up, meeting Elissa's eyes for one brief, terrifying moment, and she heard his voice in her mind. _Do not use the Stones_.

Then he turned away and led Erin, Adrienne, and Amanda down the cliff back to the Hadeshorn. Elissa shuddered, remembering the maelstrom of the previous night. Amanda would be right in the middle of it, right next to the swirling, shrieking waters of the black lake. And then she would be somehow transported between worlds. Elissa stopped her train of thought there; she really didn't want her overactive imagination to start visualizing that experience. Her overwhelming anxiety for her twin, paralyzing her mind with its cold iron grip, was enough to deal with.

Though she had learned many valuable skills during these past few weeks of travel, Elissa had found far more value in her personal discoveries. Something about the solitude and silence of the night made one turn inward, looking deep within for the hidden secrets that fled from the light and laughter of day. One of her most profound revelations had been just how deeply she cared for her twin. Certainly they had always shared a house, classes, and many interests, but their competitiveness in every aspect of their lives had pushed them apart. Elissa had always judged herself against Amanda, and it had long frustrated her that Amanda often received better grades, made better times in track, or won better chairs and awards in band. Out here in the wilderness, faced with constant danger and relentless inner battles that could only be truly understood by each other, finding their faith and friendships tested and tried, there was no place for that type of childish competitiveness. They had begun to rediscover their connection, sitting apart from the others after dinner or during their watch, just talking. _At least, until Amanda found out she was the Heir_, Elissa thought, suppressing a growl of frustration. _Now she only talks to the horses_.

The line of figures had wound its way down the valley wall to the floor. From her perch at the rim, Elissa could not tell the girls apart, though she could certainly distinguish which figure was Allanon. The tall Druid was unmistakable.

The three smaller figures stopped a few feet from the slope of the valley wall. Allanon continued forward, until he was mere feet from the edge of the deadly waters. He seemed about to begin the summoning when he turned back, and one of the smaller figures separated itself from the others and walked towards him. Suddenly Elissa remembered the Druid's words to Erin the day before. _Since you are so determined to make certain I keep my strength up, you shall help me_.

_Since you are so determined to make certain I keep my strength up, you shall help me._ Erin remembered as she reached Allanon's side. Her apprehension from an hour ago returned tenfold. She had observed the summoning ceremony as closely as possible, had replayed it dozens of times in her mind, and had found no place where she might contribute. But those had been Allanon's words.

Allanon seemed to sense her fear. With a slightly mocking smile, he motioned for her to stand in front of him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You need do nothing. Merely feel the power and let it feed upon your strength." Erin nodded slightly, swallowing back her fear, willing it away. Allanon was going to do what Bremen had done years ago: use her to amplify and augment his magical strength. The only consequence had been exhaustion for both men. The same would be true for this...right?

Then the time for thoughts ended as Allanon raised his hands and began the spell to summon the dead. Erin could not suppress a shiver as the valley around her came to life, the waters of the Hadeshorn swirling ominously, the earth groaning as if tortured. Even as Allanon's voice grew louder the volume of the rumbling increased, though the ground was steady beneath Erin's feet.

Suddenly the irrational fear seized her that this valley was the cone of a volcano, and that she and all her friends were about to be blown away by plumes of burning lava. _No, Erin, you've watched Allanon do this before, there aren't any live volcanoes in the Rockies, you're..._ Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as Allanon screamed the last word of the invocation, struggling to be heard over the cacophony, which followed his voice to new heights. The circle of madly churning waters tightened and deepened into a whirlpool in the center of the Hadeshorn, a gaping maw from which an eruption of sound sprang forth: the previous rumbling, multiplied tenfold, and the wailing spirits of the dead. Erin had thought watching the display from the valley rim was frightening, but she was utterly unprepared for the terror of being at the center of the maelstrom.

Then Allanon's hands dropped onto Erin's shoulders, and for a few moments her attention was focused solely inward. Her limbs seemed to droop as a sudden fatigue seized her muscles, her strength draining away like blood from an open wound. Yet at the same time the blood in her veins was replaced with raw, liquid power. It was an exhilarating feeling, almost like a particularly intense surge of adrenaline; she suppressed the urge to scream with the intensity of her elation.

In the same moment she became aware of an overwhelming sense of fear, so potent she felt as if she were about to choke. But somehow she knew it was not her own, and she realized that to draw strength from her Allanon had been forced to join minds with her. It was the Druid's fear she sensed; he was mortally terrified of the journey they were about to undertake.

Allanon's hands tensed on her shoulders, gripping them so hard it was painful. The fear began to lessen gradually, and Erin realized the Druid was shutting his feelings away, locking them down in an effort to cover up his supposed weakness. _Too late_, she thought; acting instinctively, she gathered up some of the remaining anxiety and drew it into herself, noting with satisfaction that his hands loosened on her shoulders.

Then her attention was drawn back to the lake as Bremen followed his spirit brethren out of the dark waters. As the shade approached them, Erin decided that maybe Allanon's fears weren't completely unfounded. Bremen's shade towered over them, face invisible within the black hood as he glided towards them over the suddenly calm waters. The wailing died down to a whisper, and a queer stillness descended over all, sending shivers down Erin's spine. She shrank back towards Allanon, who stood still as stone behind her. She wished she could see his expression, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the unseeing gaze of Bremen's shade.

The shade stopped mere feet away, towering over them. Erin realized with a detached, calm part of her mind that she could see the valley wall through Bremen. How could this insubstantial spirit carry solid beings? Then again, Erin supposed bringing science into the picture when they were about to travel between worlds was slightly hypocritical.

All thoughts of scientific probability were driven from her mind when she heard Bremen's voice. –Why have you come— From behind Erin came two gasps; she didn't have to turn to know that Adrienne and Amanda had also heard the shade's voice in their minds.

"We wish to journey to the Four Lands," Allanon replied, his deep voice calm and controlled as usual.

—Very well. I shall take you singly— Bremen's shade replied, gliding closer. Erin fought down a scream as it came near enough to touch; she could feel its coldness even now.

"Which of you shall travel first?" Allanon called. For several long moments there was silence; no one stepped forward. Erin risked a glance back at her friends, who were staring at Bremen with wide eyes. Neither of them was moving so much as a finger.

Erin looked back at Bremen, sure her eyes were just as wide as her friends'. Allanon would probably have to be the last to travel, because he had to hold the shade here. And if Adrienne and Amanda weren't going to step forward...

Her knees shaking so fiercely she wasn't sure they would hold her weight, Erin took a single step forward to the edge of the lake. Allanon's hands fell from her shoulders as he realized her intent, and she swallowed hard at the loss of contact, feeling as though with that one step she had crossed a chasm of immeasurable width. Her friends, Allanon, could no longer help her. She cleared her throat and spoke in a voice that was much steadier than she felt, "I...I'll...I'll go first."

The shade did not reply. It seemed to condense for a moment, becoming smaller and more solid. Then its arms, shrouded in long sleeves of shadowy mist, came down and enfolded her.

All at once a veil of shadow came over her eyes, dimming the world until all she could make out were three blurred, faceless shapes. A corner of her mind told her that they were her friends, but the rest of her mind had shut down entirely except for one thought: cold. The freezing mists cocooned her, slowing her thoughts in a crushing weariness. They clung to her, sliding over her skin like icy silk, immobilizing her emotions and thoughts.

—Who— an insidious, cold tendril of thought whispered in her mind. Her thoughts were too sluggish to form an answer. –Who dares to come among us. Why do the living enter the realm of the dead—

A word surfaced in Erin's mind, though she had no idea where it came from. —Amanda— There was a vague sense of urgency in the name, but she couldn't summon the energy to break through her frozen lethargy and explore it. More of the shadowy voices invaded her thoughts, raising a host of alarm bells in a distant corner of her mind. Something within her rebelled at the stealthy invasion, but she couldn't pull together the logic to figure out why.

Then, through the dim mist of her vision, she made out several huge, dark shapes. All at once the gentle floating sensation was replaced by the feel of hard, rocky ground. The dark mist dropped from her sight and Erin realized that the shapes she had seen were mountains.

Then it hit her. She was in the Four Lands. She had traveled through the spirit world and now stood on the earth of a world that just weeks ago she had believed pure fantasy.

An ecstatic grin gradually spread over her face as the realization sank in. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "Oh my god, oh my god I'M HERE!" She shouted the last words, reveling in the way the echoes surrounded her. Burying her hands in the sharp rocks of the valley floor, Erin allowed herself a few moments of pure joy. Here she was, sitting on the bank of the Hadeshorn—the one she had read of, the one where first Bremen and then Allanon had stood seeking guidance from the immortal spirits. And she, Erin Warford, was here.

Then there was a rumbling and churning all around her, and Erin scrambled away from the edge of the lake. _Someone else must be coming through_, she thought with excitement. That exhilaration soon turned to fear, however. The valley walls around her were dislodging rocks as the sound intensified, and it suddenly occurred to Erin that if something went wrong she would be unable to do anything about it. Allanon was still in her world and would have to come through last.

Erin watched Bremen's shade rise out of the roiling waters, heart pounding with apprehension. With surprising care the shade laid down another form and retreated back into the dark waters, leaving the valley silent once more.

As soon as she was sure the valley would not split open beneath her feet, Erin rushed forward to her friend, who was stirring slowly as she came out of the lethargy of the spirit world. Erin caught a glimpse of a broadsword as she neared the crumpled form; it was Adrienne then. Amanda would be coming through any minute.

"Adrienne," Erin called softly, shaking her friend's shoulder. "Adrienne, we're here!"

Adrienne cracked one eye open. "Erin?" she exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "You made it too!"

Erin grinned. "Yeah. We're in the Four Lands now!"

Adrienne looked around with a slow smile. "It looks the same," she finally remarked.

Erin looked around as well. "You're right, it does. That's weird."

Before Adrienne could respond, the rumbling started again. Erin dragged her to her feet and they hurried back to a cliff several feet away from the lake. Once again Bremen rose out of the Hadeshorn, leaving a prone form on the shore before retreating into the Hadeshorn's murky depths.

As soon as he was gone Erin and Adrienne raced to Amanda's side. When Erin put a hand on Amanda's shoulder, intending to bring the girl back to consciousness, Amanda twisted away with a short scream. Erin drew her hand back as if stung, exchanging a wide-eyed glance with Adrienne. She took a deep breath and turned back to face Amanda.

Amanda was breathing hard, as if she had run a race, her eyes impossibly wide and frightened. "You...you..." she managed, and then she started to cry. Erin moved forward, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder, then wrapping her in a hug. "It's okay, Amanda. Adrienne and I made it through, and now you're here. You're safe now. Everything is fine."

Amanda looked up at her with pathetic, swimming eyes that made Erin want to cry herself. Instead, Erin forced an encouraging smile onto her face as Amanda whispered, "The...the voices...they're gone?"

"Yes, Amanda." Adrienne said, coming up next to Erin. "You made it. You are sitting in the Four Lands right now."

Erin glanced anxiously back toward the lake. "Hey guys, I think we ought to move back to the cliff." She nodded toward the shelf of rock to which she and Adrienne had retreated, and helped Amanda stand, the girl's legs still weak after her ordeal in the spirit world.

When they had reached the cliff, Amanda collapsed back to the ground. Erin and Adrienne exchanged a worried glance. "Amanda?" Erin said softly, sitting down on one side of her friend. She didn't know what had happened to make Amanda act like this, but she wanted to find out. Adrienne joined them on Amanda's other side. "Did...did anything happen?"

A tremor went through Amanda's frame. "When?" she asked, and Erin's worry increased. She was obviously dodging the question.

"In the spirit world." Adrienne said, watching Amanda's face carefully for clues.

Amanda's voice shook when she answered. "No. I came through, just like you guys." It was evident from her tone and tense posture that she was lying, but it was just as obvious that she did not want to talk about it.

Suddenly the lake awakened for a fourth time, thundering with a terrifying volume far surpassing that of Bremen's last two appearances. Amanda reached out for something steadying to grasp, finding Erin and Adrienne's hands and squeezing them so tightly that Erin grimaced in pain. The girl's expression was that of mortal terror; she looked as though she were about to bolt, even though there were small stones raining down the cliff side past them.

"It's just Allanon," Erin soothed, but her own voice was slightly shaky. She managed to pry her fingers loose from Amanda's grip and capture Amanda's hand in her own, less painful grasp. In her concern for Amanda, Erin had nearly forgotten Allanon. Even with her help she was unsure what state the Druid would be in when he arrived in the Four Lands.

For the fourth time Bremen's shade rose out of the churning whirlpool, this time with a dark bundle clutched in its arms. The shade set Allanon down on the shoreline and then straightened, bestowing a last cold look on the girls before it sank into the inky waters. The rumbling died away and the tremors stopped, and then all was still.

For several moments Erin and her friends sat motionless, afraid to move, watching Allanon's still form on the shore. Erin's worry grew as each moment passed and the Druid gave no sign of life. Finally she rose and crept cautiously out from the small overhang which had sheltered them, her steps gaining speed as Allanon continued to stay motionless. In moments she knelt at the Druid's side, Adrienne and Amanda at her heels. With their help Erin rolled Allanon onto his back and checked for a pulse, relieved to find a weak one. His chest rose and fell slightly, further reassuring Erin. If Allanon were to die, they would be stuck in the Four Lands forever. Not that there wasn't a certain appeal to that thought, but there was a Dark Lord that needed taking care of back on Earth.

Erin glanced at the sky, noting the large clouds looming in the distance. Here it was late afternoon, if not evening; they needed to find a place to shelter for the night. But with Allanon unconscious, they were unable to move far. "Let's move him under that overhand," Erin suggested. Amanda and Adrienne gave her a dubious look, as if unsure they could carry him. Erin reached under his arms, and Adrienne and Amanda moved into place, Amanda taking his middle and Adrienne his legs. Erin nodded to her friends, and together they managed to lift the Druid off the sharp rocks.

_He would hate being carried like this_, Erin thought with a mental grin. Though Allanon did weigh a considerable amount, being nearly seven feet tall, it was not as much as Erin had been expecting. Erin had a sneaking suspicion that the majority of the weight they were carrying was his voluminous robes; if she remembered the books correctly, he was described as being quite thin.

Once they had reached the overhang, they lowered him gently down onto the rocky ground. As Erin laid his shoulders down, she accidentally brushed his face. An expression of shock appeared on her features as she reached back, this time deliberately touching his cheek. "Adrienne, get a fire started!" she exclaimed. "My god, he's cold!"

Adrienne touched his hand, recoiling in shock when she felt the Druid's icy skin. "You're right! I wonder why..."

"Right now that doesn't matter," Erin replied sharply. "We need that fire!"

"Okay, okay! I have to go up to the valley rim to get wood, though, so I might be awhile," Adrienne said, slightly miffed by Erin's tone. She glanced at Amanda, a request for help on the tip of her tongue, but the girl was wedged into a far corner of the rock with an expression of mingled horror and fear, her eyes locked on Allanon's unconscious form. "Cold..." she murmured softly, hugging her knees to her chest.

Adrienne looked back at Erin, who had also noticed Amanda's strange behavior. "You get the wood," Erin said. "I bet warm fire will help both of them. I'll stay with Amanda." Adrienne nodded, leaving swiftly.

With slow, deliberate movements Erin approached Amanda. She waved a hand in front of Amanda's eyes, but the girl didn't so much as blink. Erin grimaced in frustration, then reached out a cautious hand to touch Amanda's shoulder.

Amanda's head shot up. She screamed at seeing someone so close, making a vain attempt to scramble backward, but there was only rock behind her.

Erin didn't remove her hand. "Amanda," she called softly. "Amanda, it's me. It's Erin. I won't hurt you. I'm your friend."

Amanda looked at her for a few more moments, and then her terrified expression softened, tears rising in her eyes. She couldn't stop them; they trickled down her face as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Shh..." Erin soothed, coming closer. Hesitantly she wrapped an arm around the shaking shoulders, tightening her grip when Amanda said nothing. "Shh, you're with me, and I'll keep you safe. Everything will be all right..."


End file.
